Réminiscences
by hinatou
Summary: On croit vivre une vie comme les autres, rangée, tranquille, normale. Jusqu'au jour où l'on se rend compte que tout ne tourne pas rond et qu'un trou de deux mois de notre vie a disparu de notre mémoire. Jusqu'au jour où l'on se souvient de ce que l'on aurait dû garder oublié. Super Junior.


Réminiscences 

« On croit vivre une vie comme les autres, rangée, tranquille, normale. Jusqu'au jour où l'on se rend compte que tout ne tourne pas rond et qu'un trou de deux mois de notre vie a disparu de notre mémoire. Jusqu'au jour où l'on se souvient de ce que l'on aurait dû garder oublié. »

**PARTIE 1 **

**SOUVENIRS**

Il court, il court, il court, il court si vite que sa vision en est troublée, fondant le paysage en un tout flou. Il ne pense plus qu'à la vitesse, qu'à son cœur qui bat à ses tempes avec force, à lui en exploser sa cage thoracique dont il ressent toute la faiblesse à cet instant. Il ne sait comment il arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre mais l'odeur de poudre et de sang qui lui brûle les narines le lui rappelle bientôt. Il y a tant de choses qu'il a oubliées. Tant de choses qu'il aimerait ne jamais se rappeler, aussi. Il n'ose pas regarder en arrière alors que le vent lui frappe le visage avec violence, sa force décuplée par la vitesse prise. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Non, il ne peut plus.

« Cric cric » faisait la clé dans la serrure d'un ton pressant. Le jeune homme qui la tenait dans sa main, les traits tirés par une dure journée de travail, ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : gagner au plus vite son lit et s'y blottir avec délice, profitant de la douce chaleur de sa couverture. La porte fut enfin ouverte à son grand soulagement et il la poussa, posant sa petite mallette de cuir clair contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Wookiiiiiiie! l'accueillit avec un grand sourire la petite tête blonde qui pointait par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine, lui communiquant sa bonne humeur malgré la fatigue.

-Bonsoir Minnie, tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Impeccable, lui répondit-il en levant son pouce, les coins de la bouche si relevés qu'ils auraient presque pu atteindre ses oreilles, j'ai fait du Bibimbap, tu en veux?

-J'ai déjà mangé avec mes collègues, s'excusa-t-il en ôtant ses chaussures, excuses immédiatement acceptées par le jeune homme qui se contenta de faire une petite moue avant de hausser les épaules.

-Comme tu voudras. Tu veux prendre un bain?

-Pas ce soir. Là je crois que je vais aller directement me coucher plutôt!

-D'accord, fais de beaux rêves frérot! », lui lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaitre de nouveau dans la pièce d'où s'échappaient des effluves alléchantes de nourriture.

Ryeowook sourit, revigoré par la bonne humeur de son frère, et s'engagea tranquillement vers la salle de bain où il se changea avant de s'en aller sombrer au pays des rêves. Enfin… il fallait dire qu'il rêvait assez peu, en réalité, ayant un sommeil lourd et total. Il avait lu quelque part que l'être humain rêvait forcément plusieurs fois par nuit, cependant il n'en gardait jamais aucun souvenir. Il aurait bien aimé pourtant, par moment, pouvoir raconter des aventures nocturnes aussi farfelues que celles de son meilleur ami Park Jungsu, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait bien peu d'imagination pour ainsi vivre des nuits simplement obscures. Il s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête, et fut réveillé à sept heures tapantes par un Sungmin frétillant.

« Frérot, frérot, tu vas être en retard au boulot!

-Minniiiie… on est dimanche…

-Oh, le jeune homme porta les mains à sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, j'avais oublié! Désolé Wookie…

-Y a pas de mal, soupira ce dernier en sortant la tête de sous ses draps, de toute façon aujourd'hui je dois voir Jongwoon puis aller rendre visite aux parents. »

Il rabattit la couverture sur ses jambes et s'étira longuement comme un chat, prenant tout son temps. Sungmin sortit de la pièce avec un sourire amusé pour le laisser ainsi aller se préparer tranquillement. Les deux frères vivaient en collocation depuis pas mal de temps et cela leur convenait tout à fait, aucun des deux n'ayant jamais manifesté la moindre envie de se retrouver seul. La compagnie de l'autre était agréable et supportable, sans le moindre conflit. Ryeowook, âgé de vingt-cinq belles et joyeuses années, possédait un travail dans une entreprise de comptabilité assez banale mais il s'y plaisait. Ses collègues étaient sympathiques et, le soir, il sortait souvent faire la fête avec Jungsu, qui menait lui une petite carrière de comédien commençant tout juste à décoller. Ils s'étaient connus à la fac alors que Ryeowook entrait en première année et que lui entamait sa dernière, puis étaient devenus des amis très proches. Sungmin, lui, sortait rarement avec son frère. Ryeowook supposait qu'il était plutôt occupé par son propre travail et ses propres amis. Ils ne se retrouvaient ensemble que pour aller faire les courses et, le reste du temps, ils ne se voyaient qu'à l'appartement. C'était ainsi, et c'était très bien.

« Tu rentres pour quelle heure? Demanda Sungmin depuis la cuisine lorsque son frère sortit de la salle de bain tout frais, nouant sa cravate avec application.

-Je vois Jongwoon toute la matinée et j'irai voir papa et maman pour le déjeuner. »

Le blondinet hocha la tête pensivement avant d'esquisser un sourire goguenard.

« Avoue, il te plaît ce Jongwoon, hein?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes! »

Ryeowook, indigné, vira au rouge écrevisse en trois secondes à peine, déclenchant le rire de son aîné satisfait de son petit effet.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à midi pour voir les parents? Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on est pas allé leur rendre visite…

-Non, désolé Wookie, j'ai trop de boulot, fit-il en secouant la tête avec une petite moue d'excuse.

-Bon, tant pis. Je leur dirai bonjour de ta part. À tout à l'heure!

-Passe une bonne journée!

-Toi aussi Minnie! »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et poussa un long soupir. Ce que son frère avait dit n'était pas entièrement faux, il était vrai que son séduisant collègue ne le laissait pas indifférent ces temps-ci. Chassant cependant ces idées de sa tête, il prit la direction du métro qui, un dimanche matin, était plutôt tranquille. Il arriva avec un petit quart d'heure d'avance au parc où le rendez-vous avait été fixé. Avisant une crêperie et son oubli évident de petit-déjeuner qui avait pour effet de faire gargouiller bruyamment son ventre, il en profita donc pour s'acheter une crêpe bien garnie. Mais alors qu'il tendait la monnaie, une voix retentit soudain près de son oreille.

« Tu es en avance… »

Sursautant violemment en poussant un cri de surprise, Ryeowook faillit en lâcher sa crêpe.

« J-Jongwoon, balbutia-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui se tenait vraiment très proche de lui, le nez quasiment collé à sa joue, tu devrais perdre cette habitude d'arriver derrière les gens de cette manière…

-Désolé, répondit-il avec une tête qui ne semblait pas désolée du tout avant de désigner la crêpe du menton, tu n'as pas encore mangé?

-Hm, non.

-Je vais en prendre une aussi alors. »

Il paya la sienne et tous deux partirent s'installer sur un banc pour déguster leur petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence, Ryeowook n'étant pas trop bavard et Jongwoon étant plutôt bizarre, de toute manière. Ce qui ajoutait à son charme.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voit? Demanda-t-il finalement lorsqu'il eut achevé la dernière bouchée.

-Je voulais voir comment tu étais en dehors du travail, répondit son collègue avec franchise, faisant rougir Ryeowook jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ah? Et quel est le résultat?

-Eh bien… »

Jongwoon laissa passer un petit temps, immobile, regardant droit devant lui. Le plus jeune des deux se dit que ce devait être sa façon de réfléchir.

« Tu es exactement le même. »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un tel sérieux et d'un ton si assuré qu'on aurait presque pu croire à un professionnel que cela provoqua une crise de fou rire incontrôlée chez Ryeowook. Vraiment, il se sentait bien avec lui, ce collègue aux manières si cocasses. Les moments passés près de Jongwoon ressemblaient tous un peu à ça. Le jeune homme paraissait toujours dans la lune mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sérieux dans son travail et véritablement exemplaire. Un garçon parfait, en somme. Ryeowook osa se demander si il était gay. Ils passèrent une bonne matinée à rire et à parler de tout et de rien, du boulot, des amis, de la vie. Ryeowook lui raconta quelques petites anecdotes sur son frère et Jongwoon sur le sien qui, apparemment, dormait dans des positions absolument invraisemblables. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça. Lorsqu'il fut le moment de se séparer, Jongwoon s'approcha soudain de lui pour venir plaquer ses lèvres contre sa joue en un baiser furtif aussi rapide que la lumière, qui fit prendre à la peau effleurée une jolie teinte rosée.

« A demain Kim Ryeowook.

-A, à demain », murmura-t-il alors que son séduisant collègue disparaissait déjà dans la rue, avalé par la foule.

Il se surprit à sourire comme un idiot et se frotta les joues, s'insultant de fleur bleue. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne devait pas oublier que Jongwoon était son collègue et que cela impliquait certaines choses. Mais c'est tout de même le cœur en fête qu'il se rendit chez ses parents, disparaissant dans la bouche de métro encombrée de cette heure de déjeuner.

La première chose qui l'avait frappé, c'était le bruit. Ce son assourdissant, résonnant dans sa frêle cage thoracique de toute sa force, cette musique qui agressait les tympans autant que sa sensibilité esthétique. Elle l'avait frappé de plein fouet dès qu'il avait posé son premier pied sur le sol de cette pièce surchauffée qu'était la boîte de nuit, et l'aurait bien fait déguerpir si ses amis Donghae et Eunhyuk ne l'avaient tenu chacun fermement par un bras. Il se demanda encore pourquoi il avait accepté de se laisser trainer dans un endroit aussi stupide lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une table non loin de leur position, ou plutôt sur l'homme qui se trouvait derrière. Les cheveux mi-longs rabattus vers la nuque avec du gel, la veste de cuir insolemment ouverte, le teint laiteux, la bouche généreuse et presque féminine par ses courbes, les yeux d'un noir d'encre qui semblaient vouloir transpercer tout ce qui passait à sa portée, l'occupant de la place dégageait une aura si forte, si magnétique qu'il ne put soudain plus le lâcher des yeux. La musique lui semblât soudain de moindre importance et même la chaleur étouffante avait laissé sa place à un long filet de glace qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se répandant en mille frissons dans sa chair. Il eut la clarté d'esprit de se demander si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas tout simplement un coup de foudre mais son cerveau fut bien vite empâté, noyé dans une admiration muette qui lui coupait le souffle. Il se laissa guider entre les différentes tables par ses amis sans le lâcher des yeux et s'installa sans même s'en rendre compte sur la chaise qu'on lui présentait.

« Bah alors Ryeowook, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Donghae interloqué de ses yeux de merlan frit tandis qu'Eunhyuk passait une main devant ses yeux.

-Hm », se contenta de répondre Ryeowook, murmure qui se perdit parmi les basses de « Moves like a jagger ».

Haussant les épaules, ses deux amis entreprirent d'aller trouver quelques jolies filles un peu plus âgées, pensant que cela dériderait le petit lycéen discret qu'il était. Il se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'ils se levaient lorsque soudain le bel inconnu, se sentant observé, tourna son regard dans sa direction. Deux onyx rencontrèrent ses yeux, le brûlant dans tout son être. Cependant, il ne put se résoudre à rompre le contact visuel bien que, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, ses joues se colorassent de rouge. De l'autre côté, l'homme esquissa un sourire amusé -d'autres l'auraient jugé carnassier- avant de se lever subitement pour avancer dans sa direction. Leurs yeux étaient toujours accrochés ensemble lorsqu'il s'installa face à lui, posant ses mains aux longs doigts fins et quasiment opalescents sur la table en fer rouillé. Ryeowook ne sursauta même pas, figé comme une statue de cire, retenant son souffle, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Tout cela lui semblait carrément irréaliste. Que cet homme, pour qui il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, soit déjà là devant lui et l'aie remarqué alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour -bon, d'accord, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux mais tout de même-, c'était carrément impossible. Déjà, qu'il tombe amoureux si sottement était impensable. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ces tressautements dans sa poitrine et cette drôle de chaleur dans son bas ventre qui le chauffait doucement, bien que cela aie eu tous les attraits de ce qu'il pensait avoir développé en à peine une vision si fantasmatique. Enfin, après quelques instants où ils se jaugèrent encore, l'homme s'adossa à la chaise, le regardant d'un œil amusé et détendu. Il ne devait pas être tellement plus âgé que Ryeowook, de cinq ans peut-être, au maximum. Tous ses pores dégageaient une confiance en soi qui pouvait paraître irritante lorsqu'il déclara sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Je suis beau, hein?

-Oui. » répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation et avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, celle-ci, surprise, poussa un petit cri avant d'esquisser l'instant suivant un grand sourire, puis d'aller directement le prendre dans ses bras.

« Oh, mon Wookie… que ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin à la maison!

-Bonjour maman », sourit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maisonnée et partirent s'installer dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur filtrait.

« Tu avais oublié que je venais? Je vous ai appelés la semaine dernière pour vous le dire pourtant.

-Oui mais, tu sais, je perds un peu la tête en ce moment, rit sa mère en retournant à ses fourneaux.

-Comment ça se fait?

-Avec ton père nous prévoyons tellement de choses maintenant qu'il est à la retraite! Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, s'expliqua-t-elle, rien de grave hein, ne t'inquiètes pas. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller le chercher, il doit sûrement être au jardin. »

Ryeowook s'exécuta et partit en quête de son paternel. Ils revinrent en discutant joyeusement. Cela faisait plusieurs années que le jeune homme n'était pas retourné chez lui, dans cette maison qui était celle de son enfance. Et il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler pourquoi. Il avait également peu appelé ses parents, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas s'être fâché avec eux. On s'installa et tous les trois mangèrent le délicieux plat de sa mère en riant, heureux d'être enfin réunis.

« Mon dieu mon fils, ce que tu as maigri! Tu manges correctement au moins?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas maman.

-Je te préfère plus remplumé que ça, bougonna-t-elle alors que son père lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule.

-Comment vas-tu ces temps-ci mon fils? Dit-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Je vais bien. Mon patron m'a promis une augmentation très bientôt.

-Pas de petite amie à l'horizon, hm?

-Chérie, laisse-le donc tranquille… »

Ryeowook rit, tout de même un peu étonné car ses parents ne lui avaient pas demandé une seule fois de nouvelles de Sungmin. Étaient-ils en froid, et son frère aurait-il omis de le lui dire? Il décida de laisser passer pour le moment et ils finirent le repas sans en parler, dans la bonne humeur d'une famille réunie. Lorsque dix-sept heures sonnèrent, les parents de Ryeowook daignèrent le relâcher et ils le raccompagnèrent à la porte.

« A bientôt, la prochaine fois je viendrai avec Sungmin, déclara-t-il en embrassant tendrement sa mère.

-Sungmin?

-Oui, vous savez, l'autre idiot qui vous sert de fils », plaisanta Ryeowook.

Monsieur et madame Kim se regardèrent un long moment, silencieux. Enfin, son père se tourna vers lui et, avec un drôle de ton, déclara.

« Mais… Ryeowook… tu es notre fils unique. »

« Cric cric » faisait la clé dans la serrure avec nervosité. Le jeune homme qui la tenait dans sa main, les traits tirés par l'anxiété, ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : comprendre. Voir Sungmin, et éclairer toute cette affaire. Il se repassait dans sa tête, fouillant dans sa mémoire, tous les souvenirs d'eux deux qu'il possédait. Il les revoyait encore, tout petits, plonger dans le lac à côté de chez leur grand-mère par une chaude après-midi d'été. Il les revoyait jouer à la balançoire dans le parc près de l'école, leur entrée au collège, leurs interminables parties de go… Puis il se remémora son père, soucieux, et sa mère : « Nous n'avons jamais eu d'autre enfant s'appelant Sungmin ». Jamais. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? La porte fut enfin ouverte et il la poussa, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur de l'entrée.

« Wookiiiiiiie! » l'accueillit avec un grand sourire la petite tête blonde qui pointait par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine.

Et cette scène lui en rappela une autre. Deux autres. Trois autres. Chaque soir. Depuis combien de temps? Un drôle de sentiment lui noua l'estomac, le paralysant sur place. Le jeune blondinet reprit en levant son pouce en l'air, les coins de la bouche si relevés qu'ils auraient presque pu atteindre ses oreilles.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée? Moi ça va impeccable, j'ai fait du Bibimbap, tu en veux? »

Ryeowook identifia cette sensation lorsqu'elle remonta dans sa gorge, l'emprisonnant entre ses doigts invisibles. C'était la peur, une peur sourde et terrifiante, une peur qui vous glace d'horreur et vous fait soudain douter de tout, y compris de vous.

Il parvint à murmurer un vague « 'pas faim » avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, passant en coup de vent sans même regarder Sungmin. Il s'installa en tremblant sur son lit, tentant de calmer ses membres agités de petites secousses. Il entendit les pas de son frère -mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi?- s'approcher et il se couvrit aussitôt de sa couverture, se blottissant dans son lit encore tout habillé et les chaussures toujours aux pieds.

« Wookie? Tu es sûr que ça va? », entendit-il doucement demander.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans ses tempes. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler maintenant. Il ne _voulait_ pas lui parler maintenant. Aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir au bout de quelques minutes à peine.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop occupé à ressasser ses pensées. Comment ce frère, avec qui il partageait tant de choses, pouvait-il ne pas l'être en réalité? Comment un inconnu pouvait-il être entré dans sa vie ainsi? Devait-il douter de ses propres souvenirs, de sa propre mémoire, ou était-ce ses parents qui devenaient fous? Ce ne pouvait pas être une blague de leur part, il avait vu dans leurs yeux ce drôle de regard qui semblait à la fois un peu apeuré, curieux, égaré. Non, leur regard à cet instant n'avait pas pu lui mentir. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Lorsque le soleil du matin pointa le bout de son nez, Ryeowook rejeta la couverture, attrapa ses clés, son téléphone et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Une fois dehors dans l'air libre de cette froide matinée, il sut qu'il devait aller voir Jungsu.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'appartement de son ami en titubant à moitié. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu toute la nuit tant sa tête lui tournait douloureusement. Il devina sans mal qu'il devait avoir de longues cernes sous les yeux et une tête à faire peur, et se maudit de ne pas avoir fait un saut par la salle de bain dans son empressement. Il détestait ne pas avoir une apparence impeccable, cependant les circonstances parlaient en sa faveur, si il pouvait le dire ainsi. Il ne fut en tout cas pas étonné de voir la drôle de tête que tira un Jungsu pas frais pour deux sous lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte de son loft.

« Ryeowoo…

-Je peux entrer? Merci. »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il pénétra dans l'appartement de son ami qu'il connaissait comme sa poche et partit directement s'installer sur le canapé, nouant nerveusement ses doigts entre eux. Jungsu referma doucement la porte et vint s'installer à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux défaits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Déclara-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée, étouffant un bâillement.

-Jungsu hyung… j'ai un gros, gros, gros problème. »

Il ne parvint cependant pas à lui raconter, la panique le submergeant malgré les efforts évidents de son aîné pour le calmer. Il s'agissait tout de même pour lui de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas fou et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il inspira plusieurs fois, lentement, avant de pouvoir parler à peu près convenablement.

« Hyung… hyung… tu es déjà venu chez moi?

-Non, jamais. » déclara Jungsu en se grattant la joue, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire.

Le malaise s'agrandit dans son esprit.

« Viens, viens, il faut que tu viennes. » se contenta-t-il de dire péniblement en lui attrapant le bras.

Son ami n'osa pas refuser mais il obtint tout de même la permission de s'habiller au préalable. Ryeowook l'attendit longuement, assis seul au milieu du loft tandis qu'il se changeait derrière un paravent. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reparaître, frais cette fois, et aller chercher ses clés dans la petite boîte en verre coloré de l'entrée.

« Bon. On va chez toi? » lui lança-t-il avec un regard aguicheur et un sourire dont la fossette trahissait son amusement.

Ryeowook, un peu trop perturbé pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit, se leva prestement et le rejoignit à la porte. Il avait eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça mais rien ne lui était venu. Aucune solution plausible au problème n'avait franchi le seuil de son esprit, et il avait l'impression que plus il y pensait et plus il s'embrouillait. Il poussa un petit soupir et ouvrit la marche, Jungsu sur ses talons.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, au final? Demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier qui n'avait évidemment toujours pas compris ce que son adorable meilleur ami faisait si tôt le matin à débarquer chez lui pour le traîner dans son appartement.

-Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, et je n'arriverai pas à lui parler tout seul » marmotta-t-il en accélérant un peu le pas.

Le comédien haussa les épaules en se disant que, de toute manière, il comprendrait sûrement en arrivant et engagea la conversation sur le sujet plus léger de la prochaine soirée musée du vendredi, sortie qu'ils se programmaient chaque semaine, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre petit à petit Ryeowook. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'appartement, on aurait même pu dire qu'il était pratiquement revenu à son état normal.

Mais « cric cric » faisait la clé dans la serrure.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la petite tête blonde émergea de la cuisine avec son éternel sourire.

« Wookiiiiiiie! »

Ryeowook le regarda, ce drôle de sentiment le reprenant à la gorge, puis se tourna vers Jungsu. Celui-ci observait les lieux d'un regard tranquille. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Sungmin qui n'avait pas bougé, le fixant avec son sourire qui lui apparut comme figé. C'était comme si tout se répétait, encore et encore, comme un spectacle de marionnettes qu'on joue chaque jour dans le parc, sauf que le public ne changeait pas. Et le public, c'était lui.

« Qui es-tu? parvint-il à articuler avec peine, d'une voix blanche.

-Hein? », fit Jungsu.

Sungmin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Lentement, son sourire disparaissait. Il s'appuya contre le pan de la porte de la cuisine et sortit complètement pour se retrouver face à eux dans le couloir. Il fixait Ryeowook du regard mais son expression n'était pas effrayante. Non, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il l'aurait décrite. Il aurait juré au contraire lire de la peine dans ces yeux aussi noirs que les siens.

« Qui suis-je, hein? Finit-il par déclarer d'une voix posée qui vint se répercuter sur le mur de l'entrée. Tu n'en as pas une petite idée, Wookie?

-Ne m'appelle pas Wookie », balbutia-t-il faiblement alors que cet homme face à lui, qu'il croyait connaître, esquissait un pas dans sa direction, puis encore un autre.

Jungsu regardait Ryeowook avec de grands yeux abasourdis tandis que le blondinet se rapprochait toujours plus. Ryeowook se mit à trembler violemment.

« Arrêtes. Stop…

-Wook? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? À qui tu parles? »

Le jeune homme entendit ces mots avec une horreur non dissimulée mais il était déjà si pétri de peur qu'il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir correctement compris. Ce n'était pas possible que Jungsu ne puisse pas voir Sungmin, qui à présent n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Le blondinet fit de même face à lui, tombant si près que leurs genoux se touchèrent.

« Qui suis-je, Wookie? Qui suis-je? Pourquoi suis-je là? Pourquoi?

-Arrêtes… arrêtes! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! »

Ryeowook se couvrit les oreilles alors que Sungmin posait son front contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux d'une profondeur sans nom dans les siens écarquillés. Il sentit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il devait se souvenir. Quelque chose d'important, enfoui dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, qui tambourinait à la porte de son esprit. Il sut aussi que si il l'avait oublié, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison et cela lui apparut comme une évidence.

« Wook? Wook! »

Paniqué, Jungsu s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et passait sa main devant ses yeux sans succès, caressant le dos tremblant de son meilleur ami. Il y voyait encore moins clair dans tout ça qu'auparavant et l'état de Ryeowook l'inquiétait vraiment. Il finit par se placer totalement face à lui en l'appelant posément.

« Kim Ryeowook, regarde-moi.

-Wookie, souviens-toi. Pourquoi suis-je là? »

L'image de son meilleur ami se superposant à celle de son frère, Ryeowook ne vit soudain plus qu'un éclair blanc avant de sombrer d'un coup, s'effondrant inanimé dans les bras d'un Jungsu totalement chamboulé.

Il avait pris l'habitude de le rejoindre après les cours, toujours dans cette boîte, toujours à la même heure. Ce bel éphèbe à la langue acérée et à l'humour plus violent qu'une balle de revolver. Il en savait bien peu sur lui, mais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un mauvais garçon. Qu'importait, il était définitivement tombé amoureux de cet être si singulier et n'aurait pour rien au monde quitté cette routine qu'il possédait maintenant. Il poussa la porte arrière du bar, rajustant sa sacoche de cuir sur son épaule fine avant de chercher dans la pièce sombre la tête brune parmi les volutes de fumées colorées que le gérant de la boîte de nuit testait pour une prochaine soirée à thème. Son amoureux était le fils du propriétaire, c'est pourquoi il se trouvait toujours ici. Il était souvent entouré de jolies filles mais Ryeowook était l'un des rares à savoir qu'il était gay alors cela ne lui faisait absolument rien. La seule pointe de jalousie qui pouvait parfois se glisser dans son cœur allait à l'encontre du second de son amour, un certain Cho Kyuhyun, une espèce de gringalet que tous disaient intelligent et qui passait un peu trop de temps avec lui au goût de Ryeowook. En plus, il était encore plus jeune que lui. Lorsqu'il les aperçut enfin, il grimaça en voyant le petit génie en train de discuter à la même table mais s'approcha tout de même avec un joli sourire. L'androgyne le vit et interrompit sa conversation pour se tourner vers lui, son sourire dévoilant ses jolies dents blanches.

« Wookie! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu es en avance aujourd'hui.

-Mon prof d'anglais était absent.

-Génial, génial. Tiens, mon petit Kyu, et si tu allais montrer un bel endroit à ces deux demoiselles? Les toilettes, par exemple? »

Le « petit Kyu » leva les yeux au ciel et ordonna aux filles de se lever avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie en mettant une bonne distance de sécurité entre elles et lui. Il était toujours étonnamment froid et désagréable avec les autres, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du sexe opposé. Quand les trois ombres eurent disparu dans le couloir, l'homme fit un signe à Ryeowook pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir près de lui sur la banquette. Le jeune lycéen ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les sentiments de l'objet de ses pensées à son égard, mais il savait qu'il l'appréciait. « J'aime ta franchise et ton sourire, et puis ce que tu as entre les jambes aussi » plaisantait-il souvent en s'adressant à lui, ce qui le faisait prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie. Il vint s'installer près de lui, posant sa sacoche à ses côtés.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Heechul? Demanda-t-il les joues roses.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas être aussi formel, mon petit Wookie… appelle-moi Chul, ou Chullie, comme tu préfères.

-Oui… désolé. »

Heechul émit un rire amusé avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, le faisant tressauter.

« Tu es adorable Wookie, vraiment. Quand sors-tu du lycée?

-L'examen est dans une semaine.

-Wow, et t'as bossé?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ryeowook lui offrit son plus beau sourire, son cœur battant avec rapidité alors que la main sur son épaule se refermait plus possessivement et l'attirait contre lui.

« Tu sais, je te trouve… magnifique. »

Le lycéen voulut ouvrir la bouche mais celle-ci se retrouva bien vite en contact avec une autre sur laquelle il avait, il était vrai, fantasmé bon nombre de fois. Quand il rencontra enfin les lèvres douces et sucrées d'Heechul, il crut tout bonnement défaillir de plaisir.

Lorsque Ryeowook ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Il le sut immédiatement, parce que le plafond était blanc et qu'il portait une de ces horribles chemises de nuit qui ne se ferment que par une pression sur la nuque et qui laissent voir vos fesses. Il poussa un soupir et chercha le bouton pour redresser son lit. Il se sentait lourd et n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de bouger. Il constata qu'on lui avait mis des électrodes et qu'un appareil prenait sa pression par petits intervalles réguliers, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Poussant un second soupir, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait vécu avant de perdre connaissance. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, et où se trouvaient Jungsu et son frère? Puis, il se souvint des interrogations de son meilleur ami qui semblait ne pas voir du tout Sungmin. Il revit les images se superposer et eut un long frisson d'effroi. Était-il possible que… Sungmin n'existe tout simplement pas? Qu'il ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, qu'une simple illusion? Mais pourquoi, comment? De quoi devait-il se souvenir? Et serait-il encore là lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison? L'entrée de Jungsu accompagné d'une jolie infirmière aux traits doux interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Bonjour monsieur Kim, vous êtes resté inconscient une dizaine d'heures. Bon retour parmi nous. »

Il hocha simplement la tête tandis que son meilleur ami s'asseyait auprès de lui sur le lit.

« Tu te sens mieux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui, ça va » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

L'infirmière relevait les mesures de la machine sans se préoccuper de leur conversation. Jungsu le regarda pensivement avant de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai discuté avec les médecins. Il est possible que tes hallucinations soient dues à un manque de quelque chose dans le sang, ou bien à une absorption de médicaments voire d'autres substances. Ils viendront te poser plein de questions normalement avant que tu ne puisses sortir. Dans le cas où ce ne serait pas physique… »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Wook, ce serait bien que tu vois un psy.

-Lequel? Le psychologue, le psychiatre ou le psychopathe? Tenta-t-il de plaisanter, arrachant un sourire à son ami.

-Le psychologue dans un premier temps. Celui de l'hôpital devrait passer te voir normalement. Tu veux que je reste? »

Sachant pertinemment que Jungsu, qui enchaînait plusieurs petits boulots pour survivre, n'avait pas du tout le temps de rester près de lui, il refusa gentiment et le fit partir promptement. La jeune infirmière discuta un peu avec lui et lui proposa de manger ; elle était vraiment gentille. La nourriture fut toutefois et malheureusement mauvaise mais il ne chercha pas à s'en plaindre et passa patiemment tous les examens qu'on lui demandait, répondant calmement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin, un vieil homme dont les rides démontraient qu'il avait beaucoup souri dans sa vie, pénétra dans sa chambre.

« Monsieur Kim, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Vous n'avez absolument rien physiquement. Vous pouvez sortir dès à présent, passez juste à l'accueil signer quelques papiers et on ne vous embête plus! »

Ryeowook le remercia poliment et se leva pour attraper ses affaires que l'on avait soigneusement pliées sur la table. Il se changea et partit régler les formalités alors qu'une petite voix, sourde, trottait dans sa tête.

« Souviens-toi. »

« Cric cric » faisait la clé dans la serrure avec lassitude. Le jeune homme qui la tenait dans sa main, les traits tirés par la fatigue, ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : ne penser à rien. Reprendre son quotidien sans qu'il en soit chamboulé, ne plus s'interroger quant à savoir si il était fou ou non. La porte fut enfin ouverte et il la poussa avec appréhension, accrochant sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée.

« Wookiiiiiiie! l'accueillit avec un grand sourire la petite tête blonde qui pointait par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine.

Encore.

« Chul, Chul! J'ai réussi mes examens! »

À l'entente de son nom, l'appelé tourna le regard en direction du jeune homme fraichement diplômé qui venait de débarquer en trombe dans son appartement.

« Vraiment? Félicitations mon petit Wookie. »

Le grand Heechul habitait un petit logement dans un ancien squat qui avait été plutôt bien aménagé. L'endroit était encombré d'objets luxueux mais Ryeowook n'avait jamais cherché à savoir comment son petit ami se les était procurés. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir lorsque l'on sortait avec Kim Heechul, et son travail en faisait partie mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était sentir son amour contre lui, recevoir ses baisers, écouter ses plaisanteries même les plus douteuses, pouvoir l'admirer tout son saoul. Il se savait romantique mais n'obligeait jamais Heechul à l'être, se contentant de sa présence comme d'un bol d'oxygène. Ça lui suffisait, il était heureux. Son bel androgyne se leva de son canapé de cuir noir et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche, surprenant Ryeowook qui se laissa totalement faire, s'abandonnant contre la chaleur de son thorax.

« Je t'aime », souffla le lycéen lorsque son petit ami daigna relâcher ses lèvres.

Un drôle d'éclair passa dans les yeux d'Heechul alors qu'un sourire aux longues dents blanches se dessinait sur son visage fin.

« Tu m'aimes, hein? » répéta-t-il.

Ryeowook acquiesça, passant amoureusement ses bras autour de ses épaules. Heechul eut un petit rire et glissa une main dans les cheveux bruns du lycéen, les emmêlant autour de ses longs doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Ryeowook, faisant la moue, ne quémande un baiser volontiers donné par son petit ami. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils avaient eu leur premier baiser et, depuis, le jeune homme ne se lassait pas des petites attentions dont il était l'objet de la part de cet homme si charismatique. Lorsque leurs langues se mêlaient, il se sentait décoller de terre, des papillons s'agitant dans son ventre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'un homme tel que Heechul aie pu s'intéresser au petit lycéen qu'il était.

« Tu veux rester ce soir? On va fêter ça dignement.

-D'accord! », répondit-il, les joues rosies.

Le sourire de Heechul s'élargit alors qu'il le prenait par la taille et les emmenait vers la cuisine.

Sur le mur de l'immeuble de briques bleutées, « Choi, psychologue agréé » était inscrit en lettres dorées, invitant les passants à s'y arrêter pour distinguer en plus petit, sur une plaquette de bronze, un numéro de téléphone, un étage et une indication : « sonnez à Psy puis frappez trois coups rapides à la porte de l'étage ». Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ryeowook pénétra dans le bâtiment et se conforma à ce qu'il venait de lire. Le cabinet du docteur Choi se situait au cinquième étage et laissait découvrir derrière une lourde porte de chêne une salle d'attente dans les tons crème. Des fauteuils couleur pêche étaient disposés en rang contre le mur de droite et faisaient face au mur de gauche où se tenait une table basse en bois de noisetier à la coupe moderne assortie d'une jolie surface en verre poli. Un miroir découpé en vaguelettes sur les côtés occupait le mur, reflétant la photo d'un coucher de soleil bordée de noir accrochée au-dessus des fauteuils. L'endroit était vide. Ryeowook alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte couleur saumon qui était sans aucun doute celle qui menait au bureau du psychologue. C'était Jungsu qui le lui avait recommandé, l'ayant rencontré autrefois lors d'une soirée estudiantine entre ceux de la fac de comptabilité et ceux de la fac de psycho. « Tu vas voir, il est un peu trop dévot mais c'est un gars en or. Et puis de toute façon il ne devrait pas te parler religion durant son boulot, donc tu seras tranquille » lui avait-il dit en souriant. Il poussa un soupir et orienta son regard vers le miroir qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il lutta quelques secondes pour ne pas se lever mais il finit par céder et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour s'observer dedans, remettant sa mèche de cheveux en place. Dès qu'une surface réfléchissante était proche de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y mirer pour vérifier qu'il était impeccable. C'est dans cette drôle de position que le surprit l'homme qui ouvrit la porte saumon sans crier gare. Il y eut un instant de flottement où tous deux se regardèrent avant que Ryeowook ne se décide à reposer ses plantes de pied sur le sol.

« Euh, bonjour, risqua-t-il timidement.

-Bonjour. » répondit très calmement le psychologue qui semblait revenir à la réalité.

Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Le bureau était lui dans les tons marrons et blancs et l'un des murs était recouvert de bambous séchés jusqu'au milieu, laissant la partie haute blanche. Le tout donnait un rendu très zen et apaisant.

« Installez-vous comme vous le voulez, je vous en prie », proposa très poliment l'homme avec un grand sourire.

Ryeowook avisa la banquette en rondins qui semblait l'appeler et s'y assit, demeurant droit comme un piquet, les mains sur les genoux. Le psychologue tira sa chaise à roulettes et s'installa face à lui. Il tenait dans sa main un fin carnet relié de cuir noir et un joli stylo, de ceux qui sont effaçables et possèdent une petite gomme au bout.

« Vous vous appelez Kim Ryeowook, c'est bien ça?

-Oui.

-Moi c'est Choi Siwon », dit-il en lui tendant une forte main assurée.

Le jeune homme la prit après un instant d'hésitation et se la fit jovialement broyer par l'homme. Il remarqua en observant son visage de plus près que celui-ci possédait des yeux légèrement globuleux qui semblaient aimer sortir de leurs orbites en une expression constamment étonnée et plutôt intéressante. Ryeowook sut tout de suite qu'il avait affaire à un personnage, et comprit aussitôt pourquoi il plaisait à Jungsu.

« Que faites-vous donc dans la vie, Ryeowook? Reprit le docteur Choi en chaussant une paire de lunettes qui le rendait fort attractif.

-Je suis expert comptable dans une petite entreprise.

-Ah! Et vous aimez votre métier?

-Pas vraiment, mais il ne me déplait pas non plus. »

Mal à l'aise, il se tortillait sur son bout de coussin sans savoir que faire exactement. Fallait-il qu'il rentre lui-même dans le vif du sujet ou qu'il attende que le psychologue y fasse allusion? Mais avait-il vraiment envie d'en parler avec cet homme, même si c'était un spécialiste? Ce dernier, semblant se rendre compte de son malaise, cligna tranquillement des yeux et croisa ses longues jambes.

« Détendez-vous, Ryeowook. Ici, vous êtes libre de faire, et de dire, tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne suis pas là non plus pour vous juger. »

Il soupira doucement, fermant les yeux, et tâcha de détendre ses épaules raides.

« Vous pourriez vous allonger, ce serait mieux vous ne croyez pas? »

Ryeowook s'exécuta, posant ses mains entrelacées sur son ventre. La voix douce, chaude et rassurante du docteur Choi reprit alors avec calme.

« Allons. De quoi voulez-vous parler?

-Il… il y a un truc dont je dois me souvenir.

-Comment le savez-vous si vous l'avez oublié?

-C'est à cause de Sungmin.

-Je vois. Souhaitez-vous me parler de ce Sungmin?

-Hm, oui? C'est mon frère. Enfin, je le croyais. Mais il semblerait que je sois le seul à le voir et à posséder des souvenirs avec lui. », dit-il en esquissant un rire nerveux.

Il parla ainsi longuement de Sungmin tandis que le psychologue prenait des notes, hochant la tête de temps en temps d'un air concentré. Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils eurent enfin fini et le docteur Choi lui proposa un second rendez-vous pour le lendemain avec un agréable sourire.

« Vous n'oublierez pas de me dire si vous voyez votre frère en rentrant. Demain, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose pour tenter de ramener vos souvenirs.

-Très bien docteur Choi.

-A demain donc » conclut-il avant de lui broyer de nouveau cordialement la main.

Ryeowook descendit les cinq étages le cœur plus léger mais appréhendant tout de même la séance du lendemain. À vrai dire, il avait peur de ce passé dissimulé au fond de sa mémoire. Il le voyait comme un monstre tapi dans un placard, couvert de griffes et de dents, prêt à bondir et à le dévorer. Horrible, en somme… Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit et décrocha, portant le combiné à son oreille.

« Oui?

-Ryeowook? Tu vas bien? » Retentit la voix de Jongwoon à l'autre bout du fil.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'avec tout ça, il avait oublié un facteur important : aller travailler.

« Oh non, gémit-il.

-Non, ça ne va pas? Où es-tu? Je vais venir te chercher tout de suite! Paniqua son collègue qu'on entendait ranger ses affaires avec rapidité.

-Non, non Jongwoon, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, calme-toi s'il te plaît.

-Tu vas bien alors? Tu es sûr? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui?

-Je… c'est compliqué, soupira-t-il en se frottant les cheveux. Disons que je me suis évanoui et…

-Et tu dis que ça va bien? Mais ça ne va pas du tout! Ne bouge pas j'arrive!

-Non non, c'est bon, je suis allé à l'hôpital…

-A l'hôpital? Oh mon dieu, où ça? Je viens te chercher.

-Je suis sorti, je n'ai rien, tenta encore de se rattraper Ryeowook, là je sors de chez le psychologue… mince. » acheva-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il avait encore gaffé.

Face à l'inquiétude irraisonnée de son collègue, il consentit à lui dire où il se trouvait et partit l'attendre au café du coin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un Jongwoon absolument craquant dans son costume de travail bien que vaguement débraillé qui débarqua, une mine paniquée sur son visage habituellement plutôt inexpressif. Son inquiétude se calma lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme, qui semblait en parfaite santé quoique bien fatigué, assis à un bout du bar.

« Ryeowook!

-Bonjour Jongwoon. Je suis désolé, tu as dû régler le gros dossier tout seul à cause de moi puisque je ne suis pas venu », s'excusa-t-il aussitôt en s'inclinant bien bas.

Son collègue posa une main sur son épaule et le força à relever la tête, un sourire rassuré sur le visage.

« Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Ryeowook lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à une petite table proche d'une fenêtre et discutèrent longuement. Jongwoon lui raconta ce qu'il avait manqué, lui précisant qu'il avait couvert son absence auprès du patron pour qu'il n'aie pas de problèmes, ce dont le jeune homme le remercia. Il consentit à lui raconter une part de son malheur présent en omettant de mentionner Sungmin et préférant ne lui parler que de ce trou dans sa mémoire, ce qui fit s'agrandir de surprise les yeux de son beau collègue. Il ne les avait même jamais vu aussi grands, d'ailleurs, eux habituellement si minces qu'on avait du mal à en distinguer la pupille luisante et délicate.

« Eh bien, quelle histoire! En tout cas, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

-Merci beaucoup Jongwoon, j'apprécie. » lui répondit-il en souriant, les joues légèrement roses.

L'attention que lui portait son séduisant collègue le remplissait de joie. Il voyait d'ici Sungmin le taquiner là-dessus… Oui, mais Sungmin n'existait pas. Ou du moins n'était pas son frère.

Ils se quittèrent sur les coups de vingt-trois heures et Jongwoon se proposa pour le raccompagner chez lui en voiture. Il possédait une très belle allemande aux sièges qui sentaient bon le cuir et son parfum discret, mélange de saveurs boisées qui lui allait fort bien. Ryeowook accepta timidement et ils arrivèrent aux environs de son immeuble une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils se saluèrent et se dirent à demain avant que le jeune homme ne rejoigne son foyer.

Et « cric cric » faisait la clé dans la serrure.

« Wookiiiiiiie! »

Il était là. Ryeowook en fut à la fois surpris, heureux, effrayé et énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Eh bien, c'est chez moi aussi. »

Ryeowook s'avança jusqu'à lui et écarta la porte de la cuisine. Il était toujours dans cette pièce. Pourquoi?

« Je sais. Mais pourquoi es-tu encore là, puisque j'ai pris conscience que tu n'existes pas? » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante en allumant la lumière qui se trouvait éteinte.

Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas pénétré ici. Peut-être même n'y avait-il jamais mis les pieds depuis qu'il possédait l'appartement. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce lieu couvert de poussière. Le frigo était vide et l'évier comme les plaques et le four semblaient n'avoir jamais servi.

« Désolé, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir te débarrasser de moi si facilement. Je serai là tant que tu n'auras pas trouvé ton équilibre et, crois-moi, ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Je t'en foutrais de l'équilibre, grinça-t-il des dents en passant son doigt contre la surface de la table, qu'il retrouva tout gris.

-Reste poli frérot, je t'ai connu moins agressif.

-Ne m'appelle pas frérot! On est pas frères. »

Le petit blondinet se détacha de l'entrée de la cuisine où il se trouvait toujours et vint se placer face à lui, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

« Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas frères, puisque je suis toi. »

Mu par il ne savait quelle folie qu'avait réveillée cette simple révélation, Ryeowook lui sauta soudain au cou, les mains en avant. Elles se refermèrent sur la gorge blanche et ils tombèrent à terre dans un bruit sourd. Battant l'air de ses bras, Sungmin cherchait à se dégager de la poigne étonnamment solide de ce qui avait été son cadet le temps d'une illusion. Ce dernier, les traits tirés par une rage sourde, serrait tant qu'il pouvait, laissant les empruntes de ses doigts sur la peau qui commençait à rougir, bleuir, se violacer, tourner en une centaine de variations colorées.

« Ça… ne sert à rien… Wookie, parvint-il à articuler faiblement, le souffle lui manquant, ce n-n'est pas moi que tu dois t-t-t-tuer. »

Sa phrase péniblement achevée, ses paupières se fermèrent et sa tête retomba en arrière tandis que Ryeowook n'avait toujours pas lâché son cou, possédé par une rage incontrôlable. Lorsqu'enfin il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il lâcha tout, se laissant tomber en arrière, ce qui amena sa tête à se cogner contre le panneau de bois derrière lui. Il murmurait « non, non… » en boucle, secouant la tête alors que des larmes perlaient de ses yeux immenses. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de tuer, même une simple illusion. Surtout que cette hallucination avait dit être lui-même, ce qui signifiait qu'il venait de s'assassiner tout seul, ou de commettre un fratricide, ou de… il ne savait même pas comment nommer cela. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, de grosses larmes roulant à présent sur ses pommettes, dévalant la pente de ses joues pour venir se blottir au creux de ses lèvres et sur son menton.

« Bouh. »

La surprise fut telle lorsqu'il entendit sa voix qu'il fit un bond en arrière en criant d'horreur, faisant cogner tout son corps encore plus durement contre le bois. Il était là, accroupi face à lui, aussi blond que tout à l'heure, le teint tout aussi frais, la bouche vermeille, les joues rebondies. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant.

« Surpris? Je viens de te le dire, ça ne sert à rien de me tuer Wookie. »

Le lendemain, comme tous les mardis, Ryeowook fut à son travail à neuf heures pile. Il partit s'asseoir à son bureau, travailla toute la matinée, prit une pause déjeuner d'une heure où il partit manger avec Jongwoon et Hangeng, le chinois de l'équipe qui était d'une efficacité redoutable et ne se séparait jamais de son boulier, travailla encore toute l'après-midi et, enfin, à dix-huit heures, quitta l'enceinte de son entreprise pour retrouver Jungsu qui l'attendait au café d'en bas. Il avait tenu à ce qu'il soit là lorsqu'il se remémorerait ses souvenirs, pressentant que ce ne serait pas tout rose et qu'il aurait besoin de soutien. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le cabinet du docteur Choi qui leur ouvrit quasiment tout de suite la porte saumon de son cabinet.

« Jungsu, ça fait plaisir de te revoir!

-De même pour moi Siwon. J'espère que tu prends soin de Wook.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ryeowook, si vous voulez bien vous allongez? Je vais vous expliquer comment va se dérouler cette séance. »

Il s'exécutait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Le psychologue alla ouvrir sur un homme littéralement gigantesque et très fin, qui avait le nez légèrement de travers mais de très beaux yeux. Il donnait une vision assez surréaliste, lorsqu'on l'observait ainsi.

« Messieurs, je vous présente Zhoumi. C'est un spécialiste de l'hypnose, vraiment très réputé. Il est chinois donc, à moins que vous ne compreniez le chinois, je vous traduirai ses instructions.

-De l'hypnose? »

Ryeowook n'était pas très convaincu de l'efficacité de cette démarche mais le docteur Choi lui assura qu'il n'y aurait absolument aucun souci. Le dénommé Zhoumi s'assit près de lui et sortit de sous ses vêtements un petit pendule gravé de signes étranges qu'il plaça devant ses yeux, prononçant en chinois une phrase que les rudiments qu'avaient appris Ryeowook lui permirent de comprendre. Le psychologue crut cependant bon de la répéter.

« Ne parlez pas. Suivez le pendule. Écoutez ma voix. »

Il y eut d'autres directives et, peu à peu, Ryeowook sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et ses yeux se fermer.

« Où êtes-vous? » disait une voix lointaine.

Il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une cuisine. Elle est très bien aménagée.

-La connaissez-vous?

-Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose mais je ne me souviens pas.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un près de vous? »

Il allait répondre lorsque des éclats de voix surgirent, venant d'une pièce voisine. Par réflexe, il chercha un endroit où se cacher mais, n'en trouvant pas, il se figea lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en songeant qu'il était déjà fichu lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était présentement dans son propre esprit et que ceci devait sûrement être un souvenir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors de stupeur lorsque devant lui parurent un bel homme à l'aura incroyablement attirante qui tenait par la taille un jeune lycéen. Jeune lycéen qu'il reconnut sans peine, puisque c'était lui.

« Ryeowook. Y a-t-il quelqu'un? Reprit la voix lointaine.

-Moi. Il y a moi. Avec…

-Chul, tu veux que je cuisine? » l'interrompit son autre lui.

Le tonnerre gronda soudain dans son esprit lorsqu'il fit le lien. Chul. Heechul. Kim Heechul. « Je suis beau, hein? Oui ». Perdant d'un coup tout sang-froid, il se précipita vers le couple, tentant de les écarter. Mais il ne remua que du vide.

« Il faut l'arrêter! Oh mon dieu, il faut l'arrêter, vite! Kim Ryeowook, sors de là! Sors, vas-t-en, dégage! KIM RYEOWOOK! » hurla-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Heechul, d'un mouvement habile de la main, entraina Ryeowook junior jusqu'à la table où il le plaqua, commençant déjà à embrasser son cou.

« C'est toi que je veux manger.

-Hm, Chul… Chul… pas maintenant, pas encore. Attends un peu… »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et il introduisit une main sous son t-shirt, immobilisant ses poignets de l'autre.

« Tu es à moi, Wookie, à moi, tu entends?

-Non!

-Chul, tu me fais un peu peur…

-Quand je claquerai des doigts à trois, vous ouvrirez les yeux. Un…

-Chul, a-arrêtes…

-Deux…

-Pars! Mais pars! Frappe-le, fuis! _Ne reste pas là_…

-Trois. »

Les doigts claquèrent et il ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était trempé. Jungsu était près de lui, tenant doucement sa main tandis que le docteur Choi le regardait avec compassion. L'hypnotiseur n'était déjà plus là.

« Vous vous êtes souvenu? »

Une pièce sombre, noire, sentant le renfermé. Des menottes qui lui vrillaient les poignets. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Il n'en avait même plus conscience. Il se contentait de regarder d'un œil vide la raie de lumière qui filtrait de sous la porte. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'antre de Heechul car il l'avait senti le trainer sur une très courte distance. Peut-être même était-il dans un placard de la cuisine? La pièce était suffisamment étroite pour. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien à vrai dire. Heechul l'avait prit violemment dans la cuisine alors même qu'il était venu lui annoncer son diplôme et ce malgré ses cris, ses pleurs, ses supplications. Il avait eu mal, mal à en hurler, mal à en mourir. Heechul lui avait couvert la bouche, l'étouffant presque avec un torchon qui passait par là. Ils l'avaient fait, une fois, deux fois, peut-être davantage encore avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'épuisement et de honte. On l'avait trainé là et, depuis, son enfer avait commencé. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits… Heechul semblait n'être jamais lassé d'inventer de nouvelles façons de le faire souffrir et il ne comprenait pas cet avalanche de violence. Lui, il l'aimait… et ça faisait d'autant plus mal d'être traité comme un objet. Son comportement avait radicalement changé envers lui. Il était devenu insolent, moqueur, vénal, bien plus vulgaire, violent, narquois, détestable. Et Ryeowook souffrait, suppliait, pleurait, hurlait, finissait par le maudire. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation? Quelle insulte suprême lui avait-il donc dite pour qu'il devienne du jour au lendemain ainsi? Heechul semblait tellement s'amuser de sa douleur que ça ne pouvait être que malsain. Du fond de son placard, attaché comme il était, naquit peu à peu dans l'esprit de Ryeowook la seule idée qui pouvait lui permettre de ne pas devenir fou dans l'instant : sortir, s'enfuir de cet enfer sans nom dans lequel la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde l'avait sciemment plongé.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cabinet du docteur Choi, aucun des deux ne parla. Ryeowook était plongé dans ses souvenirs ressurgis, absorbé dans une torpeur glacée tandis que Jungsu ne savait tout simplement pas comment engager la conversation. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son meilleur ami qui n'était pas parvenu à parler à voix haute de ses souvenirs retrouvés. Il savait seulement que le trou de mémoire qu'il venait de remplir remontait à l'été précédant son entrée à l'université et donc le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était une faille d'environ deux mois et demi qui venait d'être rebouchée, et c'était tout de même un laps de temps assez conséquent. Il n'aurait jamais cru un seul instant, lorsqu'il repensait à leur première rencontre, que Ryeowook aie pu avoir des temps si difficiles qu'il aie voulu les oublier à ce point. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à concevoir et qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir? Finit-il par proposer après quelques hésitations.

-Merci mais ça devrait aller. Il faut que je me retrouve avec moi-même. »

_Et avec Sungmin_, pensa-t-il. Si il daignait se montrer. Il avait quand même tenté de l'étrangler la veille au soir, ce n'était pas dit qu'il veuille se faire voir. D'un autre côté, si il était lui, ne devait-il pas apparaître lorsqu'il le souhaitait? Mais cela ne devait pas marcher ainsi puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à le faire disparaître. Tout cela était bien compliqué. Cependant, une chose, une seule, parvenait clairement à son esprit.

« Cric cric » faisait la clé dans la serrure, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Wookiiiie! L'accueillit la voix familière avec un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir Minnie, lui sourit Ryeowook.

-Tu n'es plus fâché après moi?

-Non, c'est bon, dit-il avant d'ajouter, retrouvant une expression sérieuse, maintenant j'ai besoin de toi mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? »

Le sourire de Sungmin s'agrandit alors qu'il quittait la cuisine pour gagner l'entrée où son alter ego se trouvait.

« J'ai toujours su ce que tu voulais au fond, Wookie. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, leurs yeux brillants d'une discussion muette. Enfin, Ryeowook s'en retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Son plan s'était à présent entièrement formé dans son esprit.

**PARTIE 2**

**VENGEANCE**

Séoul est une ville tout en nuances.

C'était ce que se disait le grand patron Kim Heechul, du haut de son building comportant une cinquantaine d'étages, en observant les maisons basses colorées à ses pieds, entrecoupées de forêts d'immeubles gigantesques. Au loin, la montagne du château qui occupait le cœur de la capitale se détachait sous les volutes de fumées du brouillard matinal. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre le tira de sa contemplation et il fit pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à son bureau et à l'entrée. Tout petit déjà, il avait rêvé de faire ce geste que les malfrats font toujours dans les films. Il ressentit une satisfaction inhabituelle, à cet instant précis, à l'effectuer. Oui, décidément, Séoul la grande était à ses pieds et il se sentait surpuissant. L'homme qui s'était permis d'entrer sans frapper passa une main étudiée dans ses cheveux châtain clair avant d'aller balancer négligemment un dossier entouré d'un fin lacet rouge en face de son patron qui grogna.

« Putain Kyu, tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de respect quand même!

-Pourquoi, t'as peur que tes hommes ne t'obéissent plus? Personne ne nous voit.

-Même, râla-t-il, c'est pour la forme. En plus tu viens encore m'apporter du boulot quoi.

-Les aléas de la vie patron, les aléas de la vie, le nargua le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu fais profondément *hm hm* Cho Kyuhyun. »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et repartit par où il était venu vaquer à ses différentes occupations. Être le second de Kim Heechul nécessitait un travail assez important mais Kyuhyun ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il était au service de cet homme depuis tant d'années qu'il s'était habitué à toutes ses tares et il en allait de même dans l'autre sens. Heechul l'acceptait comme il était bien qu'il s'en plaignît régulièrement mais cela, c'était tout simplement lui. Le grand patron était toujours du genre à râler, et à plaisanter, sur tout. Ils étaient bien peu à le supporter dans son entourage proche mais beaucoup à le craindre car, sous ses airs de bel éphèbe précieux, il était plus redoutable encore que son propre père en son temps. Le vieux requin s'était retiré du milieu depuis quelques années, préférant s'acheter une petite île au large du Japon pour y couler des jours tranquilles avec de jolies jeunes filles auprès de lui. Ce qui avait laissé le champ libre à son fils, bien évidemment. Passant les différents points de sécurité, Kyuhyun parvint au rez-de-chaussée au bout d'une dizaine de minutes en grinçant des dents, détestant toutes ces procédures qui l'exaspéraient. Il croisa Shindong et Kangin, les deux gros bras de son boss formant sa garde rapprochée, qui discutaient autour d'un café. Il les renvoya aussi sec s'occuper de leur patron avant d'enfin sortir de l'immeuble. Inspirant longuement, il partit en direction de la boîte où Heechul avait décidé qu'il passerait la nuit. Il aimait tester lui-même chaque soir une de ses propriétés, appréciant l'alcool lorsqu'il coulait à flot et ne refusant jamais une petite ligne ou un joint bien roulé. Kyuhyun songea en observant les lieux que son patron en faisait un peu trop pour ses vingt-huit ans, et qu'il lui faudrait songer à ralentir le rythme si il voulait vivre relativement vieux. Il approchait de la trentaine tout de même.

Resté au sommet de ses cinquante étages, ledit patron, les pieds sur son bureau, s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait jeté un œil au dossier puis l'avait délaissé, préférant le remettre au lendemain. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose : le retour de son cher second lui disant qu'il pouvait enfin aller se noyer dans l'ambiance de la boîte de nuit qu'il testait ce soir. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle acquisition mais il aimait bien l'ambiance qui y régnait et il appréciait de revenir « l'examiner » lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Les pas flegmatiques du jeune homme résonnèrent soudain dans le couloir et il se releva prestement pour aller chercher son blouson de cuir, si bien qu'il était déjà prêt lorsque Kyuhyun ouvrit la porte suivi de ses deux sbires.

« Déjà habillé, j'aurais dû m'en douter », déclara le second, dissimulant un sourire amusé sous son rictus agacé.

Heechul l'ignora avec superbe avant de passer la porte, écartant Shindong et Kangin des mains ; il n'aimait pas avoir ces nounours trop près de sa personne. Ils refirent le même chemin que ne l'avait fait Kyuhyun précédemment mais plus rapidement puisque le grand patron n'avait, lui, nul besoin de passer les contrôles. Chose qui agaçait fortement son second, qui râlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il aurait au moins pu le dispenser lui aussi de ces démarches vu tous les allers-retours qu'il se tapait dans ce foutu immeuble. Cela faisait bien rire Heechul, et beaucoup d'employés le soupçonnaient de ne pas l'avoir encore fait juste pour embêter son second, seulement cela ne se disait pas tout haut : on tenait à sa tête dans le milieu. Dehors, les lumières dardaient déjà leurs rayons sur la rue noire de monde. Il n'était pas très tard, aussi Heechul trainassa-t-il avec ses trois subordonnés dans la ville en pleine effervescence.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'il va m'arriver un truc extra ce soir! » s'exclama-t-il soudain en se frottant les mains.

Kyuhyun leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Shindong et Kangin s'échangeaient un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Lorsqu'il fut vingt-deux heures, ils se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre la boîte de nuit. Celle-ci bourdonnait déjà d'activité, la musique battant l'air et faisant se déhancher sur la piste nombre de demoiselles et jeunes hommes ou plus vieux pas très habillés ou très bien habillés, au choix. Heechul gagna directement le carré VIP et s'affala sur la banquette de soie bordeaux. Aussitôt, tous les cocktails que possédait le bar de la boîte apparurent sur la table face à lui et quelques filles déjà lançaient des œillades dans sa direction. Peine perdue pour elles, il se mit à observer les hommes en passant une langue intéressée sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu de conquête digne de ce nom. Il croisa ses jambes et analysa la marchandise d'un œil avide mais critique.

« Trop gros. Trop maigre. Trop petit. Trop moche. Trop grand nez. Trop petits yeux. »

Kyuhyun assis près de lui l'écoutait d'un oreille distraite, habitué à son discours blasé. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait jamais personne qui soit à sa hauteur de toute manière. Les deux gardes du corps, eux, se tenaient à chaque entrée du carré VIP, regrettant dans leur fort intérieur de ne pouvoir aller s'éclater avec les jolies filles qui se trémoussaient. Et Shindong se giflait mentalement en pensant à sa petite femme et à ses enfants laissés à la maison, leur promettant de leur ramener un gâteau pour ces pensées mal placées. Kangin, lui, se contentait de soupirer toutes les deux minutes, à intervalles réguliers. Soudain, Heechul cessa son monologue habituel et se redressa subitement sur son siège. Kyuhyun, interpellé, tourna son visage vers lui. Il semblait regarder un point fixe dans la foule, qu'il désigna du doigt.

« Putain Kyu, t'as vu le canon? »

Le second plissa les yeux, tentant de discerner à la lueur des projecteurs qui son patron désignait ainsi. Au bout de quelques secondes, son regard perçant se posa sur un jeune homme qui dansait au milieu de la foule. Il portait un slim noir serré lui descendant légèrement sur les hanches, assorti d'une belle chaine qui pendait le long de sa cuisse droite. Son haut, noir également, était découpé dans la longueur de dizaines de stries horizontales découvrant sa peau nue, d'une opalescence telle qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer celle de Kim Heechul en personne. Il distinguait peu son visage à cause des néons mais le devina d'une incroyable finesse.

« Amenez-le moi. » commanda Heechul.

Kangin, après un combat de regards avec Shindong, se décida à quitter sa place pour aller parler à la cible toute fraiche de leur patron. Le jeune homme s'arrêta de danser à son approche et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cela sembla l'amuser puisqu'il esquissa un sourire, laissant découvrir de jolies dents bien rangées. Il suivit le garde du corps jusqu'au carré, balançant ses jambes avec légèreté et une pointe de nonchalance toute étudiée.

« Il me plaît », chuchota le boss à son second avec un sourire carnassier juste avant que le bel inconnu ne prenne place à ses côtés.

Celui-ci croisa ses jambes avec élégance et donna un gracieux coup de tête sur le côté, faisant sautiller sa mèche violette sur son front délicat. Il arborait un trait de khôl qui rendait ses yeux semblables à ceux d'une biche et possédait une peau si parfaite que Kyuhyun le soupçonna instantanément d'avoir appliqué une couche de fond de teint. Son sourire, joueur, semblait les narguer poliment.

« Il paraît qu'un certain Kim Heechul souhaitait me voir? » déclara-t-il finalement au bout d'une dizaine de secondes d'observation, tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier.

Il possédait une voix fluette et plutôt aigue pour un homme mais cela lui allait étonnamment bien. Heechul ne lui en aurait imaginé aucune autre que celle-ci. C'est à peine si il vit son second se lever et partir en direction des toilettes tant il était subjugué par cette voix et ce physique envoûtants. Il se rapprocha de lui sur la banquette.

« Tout à fait. Je peux savoir ton petit nom?

-Tout doux mon coco. On ne se connaît pas il me semble, répondit calmement et avec amusement le mystérieux inconnu sans se départir de son sourire.

-C'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour apprendre à se connaître, hm? »

Se disant, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Celui-ci la lui retira gentiment et recroisa ses jambes dans l'autre sens.

« C'est vrai. Si on commençait par les bases, Kim Heechul? Que fais-tu dans la vie?

-Tu appelles ça les bases, toi? » Se mit à rire Heechul en se réinstallant confortablement sur la banquette.

Il était un peu irrité voire vexé par l'attitude de cet homme, sûrement plus jeune que lui, qui le défiait avec tant d'assurance et d'ironie mordante, osant le repousser.

« Je peux te demander ton âge aussi si tu veux, répondit l'inconnu du tac au tac.

-Normalement on commence par les prénoms quand on est civilisés, mon chou.

-Je connais déjà le tien mon lapin.

-Oui mais moi, je ne sais pas le tien et ça, ce n'est pas très juste mon cœur. »

Chacun dans leur coin, les deux gardes du corps suivaient l'échange de balles d'une oreille attentive malgré leur air qu'ils affichaient indifférents, amusés qu'on mette ainsi leur patron en déroute. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait jamais réussi à attaquer ainsi le grand Kim Heechul sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences immédiates, c'était donc une nouveauté intéressante.

« Tiens oui, c'est vrai, admit le jeune homme en portant un doigt à ses lèvres, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. Eh bien, nous verrons si tu mérites de le connaître. »

Il déplia ses jambes et vint se placer face à Heechul, s'installant sur ses genoux les jambes écartées. Il lui offrait une vision plutôt sensuelle, nouant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Eh bien, que dois-je faire? » demanda-t-il en affectant l'indifférence tout en laissant descendre ses mains le long des flancs pour atteindre la taille fine qui s'offrait à lui.

Il était subjugué devant tant d'assurance et de beauté réunies, à un tel point qu'il entendait à peine la musique. Kyuhyun, revenu des toilettes entretemps, avait jugé bon de laisser son patron tranquille et était parti discuter au bar avec le garçon qui s'y trouvait. Quant aux deux balourds en costard, ils préféraient se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du carré VIP, faisant la sourde oreille. Le jeune homme pencha la tête vers son oreille et lui susurra doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu aimerais faire? »

Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau alors qu'un bout de langue humide venait caresser son lobe et en frissonna d'impatience.

« Sentir ta bouche… ailleurs… me tenterait bien. »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et releva les yeux vers Heechul, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Pour aujourd'hui, tu te contenteras de ça mon canard »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que sa bouche fondait sur la sienne dans un baiser plus sauvage qu'il n'aurait pensé.

« Tu es intéressant Kim Heechul, murmura-t-il avec un sourire plus doux et en même temps plus vif qu'auparavant lorsqu'il brisa le contact, se reculant.

-J'ai le droit à la récompense alors?

-Mon nom? »

Il parut réfléchir un instant alors que ses pupilles brillaient intensément dans l'obscurité.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Wookie » finit-il par déclarer en lui offrant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Épuisé, Ryeowook défit ses vêtements à la hâte et se glissa aussitôt dans la douche, la réglant bien chaude pour délasser ses muscles endoloris. Vraiment, il ne savait pas ce que Sungmin avait fait de son corps durant ces quelques heures où avait eu lieu la première approche de son plan, mais il allait lui devoir des comptes. La petite tête blonde apparut d'ailleurs à travers la paroi en verre de la douche, le faisant sursauter.

« Minniiiie, tu pourrais éviter de me faire peur quand même, gronda-t-il en gonflant les joues.

-Toi, tu n'es pas content.

-Un peu, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec mon corps?

-T'es lourd! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de prendre ta place pour l'approcher. »

Ryeowook baissa la tête sous cette affirmation qu'il savait vraie. Il s'était senti tout simplement incapable de séduire directement l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal et il avait compté sur Sungmin pour faire le sale boulot, il ne pouvait donc pas complètement lui en vouloir pour sa fatigue musculaire.

« Désolé… mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu as fait avec, fit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-T'as peur hein, sourit Sungmin d'un air amusé, mais t'inquiète, j'ai simplement dansé un peu, ce que tu n'as pas l'air de faire si souvent que ça! Ton Chul aime les danseurs, et les jolies lèvres aussi. »

Il passa sa langue sur les siennes en un geste qui fit frissonner son alter ego. Tout compte fait, il ne voulait peut-être pas tous les détails de la soirée. Il savait fort bien qu'il devait en passer par là, par cette séduction, pour mieux exercer sa vengeance mais cela le dégoutait tout de même. Il avait l'impression de vendre son âme au diable et il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait sans Sungmin. Sans lui-même, en fait. Il se sentit l'espace d'un instant vaguement schizophrène mais cette pensée fut balayée par la nécessité de mettre la suite en action. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha avant de revêtir des vêtements plus simples et un peu moins provocants que ceux qu'il avait arborés toute la soirée sans même en avoir vraiment conscience. Il allait se servir un verre d'eau lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Je vais ouvrir! S'écria Sungmin avant de se mettre à pouffer devant l'illogisme de sa phrase. Non, je déconne. »

Ryeowook lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de laisser entrer Jungsu qui attendait derrière la porte, suivi d'un Jongwoon souriant qui venait lui aussi aux nouvelles bien qu'il fut minuit passé.

« Tiens, bonjour.

-Salut Wook! Alors, comment t'allaient mes fringues?

-Euh… »

Sungmin, qui se trouvait derrière lui, eut un rire léger.

« J'ai pris des photos, regarde sur la table de la cuisine! »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de débarrasser ses amis de leur manteau.

« Hangeng te passe le bonjour, annonça Jongwoon tandis que Ryeowook les entraînait dans la cuisine où les photographies trônaient fièrement sur le meuble de bois.

-Mais, on s'est vu toute la journée?

-Ah tiens, c'est vrai. Il devait être très fatigué alors, et il n'y a pas pensé. »

Jungsu était déjà en train d'observer le rendu de ses fringues légèrement sado-maso sur son meilleur ami et sifflait d'admiration.

« Le haut flotte légèrement mais ça fait cool! Et j'ai bien fait de te donner mon slim trop petit. Il faudra que tu le remettes en soirée, hein! »

_Même pas en rêve_, songea Ryeowook. Jongwoon ouvrait également de grands yeux impressionnés.

« Ryeowook, si tu as une sœur, il faut absolument que tu me la présentes! »

Le jeune homme ne sut pas trop si il devait se sentir flatté ou non. Sungmin, lui, semblait tout surpris.

« Il est pas gay lui? J'aurais cru… »

Il en semblait presque déçu. Ryeowook se dit qu'une partie de lui avait définitivement un petit béguin pour son séduisant collègue.

« Bon, je t'ai apporté les tenues pour les soirées à venir. Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Jungsu en brandissant un sac plastique rempli à ras bord de vêtements.

-Je vous raconterai ça en les essayant si vous voulez. »

Les deux hommes approuvèrent vivement.

Une semaine exactement après la première apparition du mystérieux Wookie, celui-ci pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez dans la boîte de nuit où se trouvait le grand Heechul. Ce dernier avait passé sept jours abominablement ennuyeux et l'avait fait chercher partout, en vain. Ce mec était surement un pro du camouflage et il songeait qu'il le prendrait bien dans son équipe lorsqu'il parut devant lui, son fin sourire éclairant son visage impeccable. Vraiment, ce mec l'intriguait au plus haut point. De tous les êtres singuliers qu'il avait rencontrés dans sa vie, celui-ci était le plus étrange, le plus attirant et le plus mystérieux.

« Je t'ai manqué, Kim Heechul ? »

La façon qu'il avait de prononcer son nom lui provoquait de drôles de picotements dans le ventre. C'était cependant vaguement désagréable. Kyuhyun n'était pas dans les parages, encore occupé à discuter au bar, et Kangin et Shindong, fidèles au poste, éloignaient les indiscrets de leur patron.

« Tu sais te faire désirer, se contenta-t-il de répondre en se saisissant d'un verre d'une liqueur bleue fluorescente plutôt sympathique.

-Je crois que c'est dans ma nature. »

Le jeune homme s'installa près de lui sur la banquette, croisant ses fines jambes. Il portait un pantalon déchiré de part en part d'un mauve électrique très distingué et un fin t-shirt en col v à moitié transparent par-dessous une veste de cuir de la même couleur que le pantalon. Il arborait également un collier ras du cou qui se constituait d'une simple bande de tissu noir. En résumé, tout aussi sexy que la première fois et un vrai régal pour les yeux gourmands d'Heechul qui ne se lassaient pas de parcourir ce corps de haut en bas.

« Tu me laisseras avoir plus cette fois?

-A voir. Cela dépend de toi. »

Ses répliques froides prononcées avec une telle douceur avaient le don de l'agacer, voire même de l'énerver significativement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher dans le même temps d'être encore plus attiré. Plus il était repoussé et plus son envie grandissait. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se vexer. Il grimaça et le regarda de haut, un air supérieur sur le visage.

« T'as pas l'air de savoir qui je suis.

-Kim Heechul, vingt-huit ans, propriétaire de la plupart des boîtes de nuit de Séoul et grand patron d'une société aux activités plus ou moins légales, énonça Wookie d'une voix indolente.

-Tu as fait des recherches sur moi? S'exclama Heechul, soudain méfiant.

-Non mais tout se sait, ici bas.

-Putain, mais t'es qui à la fin?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Il se rapprocha de lui, posant une main délicate sur sa cuisse tout en lui ôtant son verre de l'autre pour le déposer à nouveau sur la table. Il affichait encore ce sourire tranquille et un brin moqueur qui avait le don de le rendre fou tout en le mettant à terre.

« Je suis Wookie. »

Ce nom, qu'il entendait pour la deuxième fois, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme se posaient sur les siennes. Il lui attrapa la nuque et approfondit aussitôt le baiser, visitant son palais avec application. Ils restèrent à s'embrasser longuement avant de se séparer à bout de souffle, les lèvres rosies. Heechul le contempla un long moment avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu m'intéresses, Wookie. Ça te dirait de rejoindre mon business?

Ryeowook allait et venait dans son appartement, les mains nouées nerveusement entre elles, trahissant son agitation. Sungmin, assis en tailleur sur le canapé rose pâle du salon, le regardait marcher de long en large avec un air ennuyé.

« Calme-toi, tu me donnes le tournis à marcher comme ça Wookie…

-Mais comment tu veux que je me calme? Il t'a… il m'a proposé de rejoindre son sale business! Et je fais quoi moi? J'ai un boulot je te signale!

-Je n'ai pas accepté ni refusé hein, alors ne m'engueule pas. »

Ryeowook fut interrompu dans sa crise de nerfs par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. C'était Jungsu, tout souriant, qui venait prendre des nouvelles. Lorsqu'il vit la mine défaite de son meilleur ami, il le prit par le bras et alla directement l'asseoir sur la canapé.

« Raconte-moi tout.

-Heechul m'a proposé de rejoindre sa compagnie de malfrats. »

Jungsu faillit en tomber de son siège sous la surprise avant d'esquisser un large sourire, trouvant cette idée absolument excellente. Cependant Ryeowook lui expliqua toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait se le permettre. Après l'avoir écouté attentivement, il posa une main sur de chaque côté de la tête de Ryeowook sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, la mine plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait même pas sa fossette.

« Kim Ryeowook, cela fait des mois que tu prépares cette vengeance. Il l'a méritée, tu ne crois pas? Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, ce n'est pas possible. On est tous derrière toi et on te soutient. C'est dangereux ce que tu fais, mais ça tu l'as accepté dès le départ non?

-Oui mais… mon boulot…, protesta-t-il faiblement.

-On s'arrangera avec Jongwoon, je suis sûr qu'il pourra te couvrir. C'est un brave type. Wook, une vengeance, ça exige toujours de perdre quelque chose. Alors fais-lui perdre encore plus, d'accord? »

Ryeowook hocha la tête en reniflant, ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Quel homme, ce Jungsu! » commenta Sungmin en s'étirant paresseusement.

Le lundi soir suivant, on vit débarquer au bas de l'immeuble de la société Kim un jeune homme tout en finesse qui arborait un costume transformé pour donner un air à la fois classe et négligé à la tenue. Il avait sur le nez une solide paire de lunettes de soleil à la dernière mode. Il se présenta à l'accueil en tant que Wookie, disant que le grand patron l'attendait. Son arrivée provoqua aussitôt une vive impression parmi les employés rassemblés dans l'immense hall de l'immeuble qui s'empressèrent de fonder les premières rumeurs quant à sa présence ici. Le secrétaire à qui il avait affaire -un certain Henry au vu du badge coloré qui décorait sa poitrine-, suspicieux, passa un coup de fil au cinquantième étage, où le big boss esquissa un grand sourire victorieux alors qu'il lui donnait l'ordre de le laisser passer. L'homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles mais n'osa pas faire répéter son patron.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Au fond du couloir, prenez l'ascenseur de droite jusqu'au dernier étage.

-Merci. »

Il s'inclina poliment et suivit les instructions données au préalable. Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul dans la cabine, Sungmin se tenait face à lui.

« Tu es prêt? »

Il hocha discrètement la tête, surveillant derrière ses lunettes noires la minuscule caméra qui le fixait de son œil rouge.

« Bon. Veille à ne pas te compromettre. Il faut que tu assures hein? N'aie pas l'air effrayé surtout et réponds du tac au tac à ses piques, comme si tu t'en foutais. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, je serai là pour reprendre le contrôle, d'accord? »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant, Heechul ne devait se douter de rien. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner contenance et rajusta ses lunettes alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Il se retrouva face à un long couloir couvert de moquette bordeaux. Il l'emprunta, traversant la série de tableaux étranges qui ornaient les murs sans les voir, puis allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il se remémora les conseils de Sungmin : faire preuve d'audace et de sans gêne avec classe.

Heechul se retourna au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait sans qu'on ait frappé au préalable, irrité en pensant que c'était encore une fois son second. Il s'avéra que la vision qu'il eut fut bien plus agréable. Wookie était égal à lui-même, légèrement insolent tout en restant respectueux. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul.

« Tu es venu finalement, lui fit-il simplement remarquer avec un sourire.

-Il faut croire. »

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face au bureau, croisant ses jambes élégamment avant de laisser aller ses coudes contre les rebords du siège.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Kim Heechul?

-Un service hors pair. On ne travaille pas chez moi sans avoir du talent.

-Je dois me sentir flatté? »

Heechul se mit à rire et sortit d'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau un contrat fraichement imprimé. Il le lui tendit accompagné d'un stylo, patientant tandis que le jeune homme le parcourait des yeux.

« À propos de contrat, j'aurais une condition. »

Le patron leva un sourcil : une condition? Il en avait du toupet, décidemment. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il ne possède pas cet homme.

« Dis toujours.

-Je voudrais que tu donnes du boulot à l'un de mes amis. Il est très efficace et il a besoin d'argent en ce moment. »

Heechul se détendit, allant même jusqu'à ricaner en dévoilant ses dents blanches.

« Ce n'est que ça? Amène-le moi ton copain, on verra ce qu'il vaut.

-Très bien. Autre chose : je ne suis pas trop versé dans les trucs illégaux.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas réservé un rôle trop hors-la-loi chéri. Être mon espion personnel, ça te dit? »

Pour toute réponse, Wookie empoigna le stylo et signa le papier, au grand plaisir d'Heechul.

« Parfait, tu commences maintenant. On se fait un restau? Il y a deux ou trois trucs qu'il faut que je t'explique. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil avec bonne humeur et s'avança vers la sortie après avoir empoigné sa veste de costume sombre. Habillé en tenue de travail, Heechul paraissait étonnamment sérieux par rapport à d'habitude et cela lui conférait une aura toute particulière. Wookie se leva et le suivit, retraversant le couloir désert jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent les cinquante étages, Heechul profitant du laps de temps pour passer sa main sur les hanches du jeune homme et les flatter de sa paume, collant le petit corps contre le sien. Si son tout nouvel employé apparaissait de nature frêle, le patron ne doutait néanmoins nullement de sa force de caractère. Il le sentit tout de même vaguement tressauter sous son geste, ce qui l'étonna légèrement. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, Shindong et Kangin qui se trouvaient dans le hall les rejoignirent, demeurant légèrement en retrait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Kyuhyun vaquait à quelque obscure occupation et ne s'était pas montré de la journée. Ils gagnèrent un restaurant chic de la banlieue de Séoul après avoir emprunté la luxueuse limousine de Heechul. Ce dernier profitait de chaque instant pour peloter sa proie mais celle-ci se montrait étonnamment froide, ce qui fit légèrement baisser son taux de bonne humeur. L'endroit était calme, agréable, étrangement simple pour se situer dans les goûts démesurés d'un des grands patrons de la pègre séoulite. Cependant, Heechul appréciait cet endroit tranquille qui lui rappelait les doux déjeuners passés auprès de sa mère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la nature. Ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait, face à face, et passèrent commande avant d'entamer une discussion plus sérieuse. Il lui donnait, pour tester ses capacités, une mission plutôt simple. Il s'agissait d'infiltrer une petite compagnie de téléphone qu'on soupçonnait d'empiéter à couvert sur le territoire des vendeurs de poudre blanche sous les ordres de Kim, de trouver les preuves de ce commerce de l'ombre et d'ainsi démanteler l'organisation naissante ; un vrai travail de bleu. Ils discutèrent des détails en mangeant, et Heechul ne manqua pas de glisser son pied contre la cheville de son nouvel espion en se léchant les lèvres. Après tout, on avait bien droit de mêler travail et plaisir, surtout lorsque l'on s'appelait Kim Heechul. Wookie se contentait de sourire, les yeux agités de pensées indéchiffrables pour son vis-à-vis mais qui faisaient briller ses pupilles félines de mille feux. Le repas s'acheva ainsi et ils regagnèrent le cinquantième étage de la société Kim. La soirée, dans la tête de son directeur, était bien loin d'être finie. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans l'immense bureau, les lumières de la ville projetaient leur scintillement, semblables à des millions de petites étoiles s'écrasant sur les gigantesques baies vitrées. Heechul, défaisant sa cravate, s'appuya contre l'immense bureau d'acajou, un sourire pervers flottant sur son visage.

« Viens. »

Le lendemain, un certain Leeteuk fut présenté à la société Kim. Il se révéla à la hauteur du rôle qu'on lui avait réservé, faisant preuve d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne qui lui permit d'être aussitôt pris sous l'aile de Kyuhyun, devenant ainsi le second du second. C'était à la fois flatteur puisque cela le plaçait à la troisième place de l'organisation en à peine une matinée mais également très humiliant puisque Kyuhyun, âgé d'à peine vingt-quatre ans, était de six ans son cadet. Heechul l'avait tout de suite trouvé plutôt sympathique bien que sa fossette l'agaçât. Il avait aussi compris assez vite qu'il valait mieux garder un œil sur lui, l'homme au sourire mystérieux semblant bien plus rusé qu'il n'en avait l'air. De plus, c'était un ami de Wookie, il était donc à ne pas négliger puisque Heechul lui faisait confiance pour bien choisir ses fréquentations. Ce fut également la première fois que Kyuhyun distingua Wookie en plein jour.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans l'immense bureau du cinquantième étage, se jaugeant silencieusement, et le second ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette nouvelle conquête de son patron si particulière. Il lui trouvait des traits familiers, comme si il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant. Vraiment, ce petit jeune homme aux pommettes si relevées, aux yeux si doux et à la stature si frêle lui disait quelque chose. Et ce nom, Wookie…

« Très bien Leeteuk, Kyu va te montrer tout ça. Bossez bien! » déclara finalement Heechul en claquant des doigts, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Kyuhyun, les lèvres pincées, fit un signe rapide pour ordonner à son nouveau subordonné de le suivre et disparut dans le couloir. Leeteuk le suivit tranquillement, ne se pressant pas le moins du monde. Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence. Kyuhyun, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, se grattait le menton. Où avait-il vu cette tête-là? Ne pas s'en souvenir avec précision l'irritait. Il se tourna finalement vers Leeteuk avec un air suspicieux.

« Dites-moi Leeteuk, vous connaissez Wookie depuis longtemps?

-On s'est rencontré à l'université. Nous fréquentions le même club de littérature, répondit-il posément sans quitter des yeux l'écran des étages qui défilaient. Pourquoi cette question?

-Vous êtes assez proches donc, l'ignora le jeune homme.

-En effet.

-Vous a-t-il dit son vrai nom? »

Leeteuk détourna le regard lorsque le numéro dix s'afficha, plongeant ses yeux dans les pupilles pétillantes de son supérieur. Sa fossette trembla légèrement alors qu'il laissait passer un léger silence.

« Wookie est, simplement, Wookie. Et il en a toujours été ainsi. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent sans que rien ne soit ajouté.

Il pleuvait. De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur les carreaux des habitations de la capitale, répandant leur eau sur les surfaces vitrées avec langueur. Réunis dans le salon de Ryeowook, les trois garçons et demi -il ne fallait tout de même pas oublier Sungmin même si, pour des raisons évidentes, ses interventions demeuraient limitées- étaient en pleine conversation. Jungsu, en particulier, sérieux, se tenait assis en tailleur sur le tapis et avait placé ses mains sur la table basse dans une attitude grave.

« Ce Cho Kyuhyun a des doutes. Il pourrait se rappeler de toi malheureusement, il a l'air d'avoir bonne mémoire.

-Oh non, gémit Ryeowook en portant ses ongles à sa bouche dans une tentative de les ronger nerveusement.

-On a pas le choix, il faut vraiment l'écarter de toi…

-J'approuve! » Lança Sungmin dans le vide.

Ryeowook lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se remémora en frissonnant la nuit précédente, dans ce bureau sombre. Il ne savait comment il avait réussi à ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même et à s'offrir une dernière fois, une toute dernière il se l'était juré, à cet amour passé et haine présente. Il avait senti sous lui et en lui Heechul rompre ses barrières petit à petit, il serait bientôt temps d'exercer sa vengeance. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un vienne mettre des bâtons dans les roues bien huilées de son plan maintenant, et surtout pas lui. Ce Kyuhyun aux dents longues, flegmatique et pourtant si brillant. Ses prunelles brunes renfermaient une intelligence qui pourrait lui coûter le châtiment qu'il réservait à son bourreau d'autrefois. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, son cerveau tournant à plein régime, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Jongwoon. Ce dernier, se sentant vaguement observé, releva la tête de ses chaussettes qu'il contemplait depuis quelques minutes, venant de constater un trou dans l'une d'elles. Il rencontra deux paires d'iris, car Jungsu semblait également avoir eu la même idée au vu du regard qu'il lui accordait. Le pauvre comptable eut un mauvais pressentiment, ouvrant de grands yeux face à ces deux personnes, qui étaient à présent ses amis, et qui le regardaient avec une insistance à vous glacer le sang.

« Woon… » commença Ryeowook en prenant un air suppliant qui le faisait ressembler à un cocker malheureux.

Jongwoon sut à cet instant précis qu'il avait déjà craqué.

Le bureau de Cho Kyuhyun se situait au quarante-neuvième étage, pile en dessous de celui de son patron. Il possédait une pièce de moindre importance mais bien mieux ordonnée. Peinte en blanc du sol au plafond, pas une seule tâche de café ne venait rompre l'harmonie de cet univers immaculé, et dieu sait comme l'homme aimait cette substance brunâtre qui embaumait ses matinées. Les quelques meubles disposés, à savoir une chaise dure, un bureau composé d'une plaque vernie posée sur un trépied, un fauteuil de cuir et enfin une lourde armoire rectangulaire, étaient exclusivement noirs, créant un contraste saisissant de couleurs. On se serait un peu cru dans une chambre d'hôpital où l'on portait le deuil, ce qui conférait au lieu une atmosphère très étrange, à l'image de son occupant qui ne l'occupait pas tant que ça d'ailleurs, fort affairé à courir à droite et à gauche pour veiller aux affaires du grand et excentrique Kim Heechul.

Il s'y trouvait cependant ce matin-là, l'arrière de son corps appuyé négligemment contre le bureau, lisant un rapport avec concentration, lorsqu'on frappa discrètement. Surpris, le jeune homme releva les yeux de ses feuillets et autorisa l'inconnu à entrer. Apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte un homme qui devait avoir de la famille chez les pandas mais qui possédait un regard si profond et si captivant qu'il interpella Kyuhyun.

« Vous voulez?

-Hm, euh, oui, fit l'individu visiblement mal à l'aise en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, on m'a envoyé ici à propos d'une livraison.

-Une livraison? Répéta le second en levant un sourcil.

-Attendez, que je retrouve le papier… » marmonna l'homme en portant la main à la poche de son pantalon.

Il n'avait vraiment pas une tête à être livreur mais il arracha un sourire amusé à Kyuhyun en le voyant ainsi chercher un bout de feuille avec tant d'application. Il parut le trouver enfin car un sourire illumina son visage aux courbes rondes.

« Voilà! Cinq tonneaux de champagne, à l'adresse de monsieur Kim Heechul.

-Cinq tonneaux?! Répéta-t-il encore, abasourdi. Donnez-moi ce reçu. »

L'homme lui tendit et il l'observa en fronçant les sourcils : qui donc pouvait faire un tel cadeau à son patron? Lorsqu'il aperçut le nom du paternel qui comblait l'espace de l'expéditeur, il se détendit légèrement, bien que cela fut surprenant de la part de cet homme si égoïste qu'était l'ancien requin Kim.

« Ah, très bien. Écoutez, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi, je vais vous indiquer le lieu où vous pourrez déposer tout ça.

-Je vous suis. »

Le livreur lui emboîta le pas alors qu'il refermait son bureau.

« Hm, dites-moi… c'est grand par chez vous. »

Kyuhyun ne sut si il devait rire ou pleurer devant cette piètre tentative de conversation.

« Cinquante étages. Le patron aime les grandes choses. »

_Surtout sous la ceinture_, songea-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Ils descendirent les quarante-neuf étages et bifurquèrent à droite au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour finalement emprunter une porte sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres manuscrites « Cellier du patron, pas touche! ». Une fois dans la salle, Kyuhyun se retourna vers l'homme.

« Au fait, quel est votre nom?

-Yesung, répondit-il avec un sourire jovial.

-Eh bien Yesung, j'ai été ravi. Vous me déposerez tout ça ici puis vous irez remettre les clés à l'accueil. »

Il tourna les talons en les faisant claquer sur le sol et s'apprêta à partir lorsque la voix grave de Yesung le retint.

« Euh, attendez… ça vous dirait, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, d'aller boire un verre ce soir? »

Kyuhyun esquissa un sourire avant de lui jeter un regard amusé et vaguement attendri.

« Désolé, je suis déjà pris. »

Ce disant, il quitta la pièce pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Il souriait toujours, étrangement mis de bonne humeur par cette rencontre vaguement loufoque. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Lorsqu'il raconterait ça à son petit-ami en rentrant… ils allaient bien rire, ça oui. Il prévoyait déjà en pensée la bouteille de vin qu'ils ouvriraient et la belle soirée qu'ils passeraient. Vraiment, il lui manquait, et il n'était pas fâché que Heechul lui ait octroyé ce Leeteuk pour l'aider. Cela lui laissait plus de temps à passer avec son amoureux. Justement, en parlant du loup… la nouvelle recrue s'avançait dans les couloirs, une pile de dossiers sur les bras.

« Kyuhyun! Je vais porter tout ça aux archives. Je peux prendre une pause après? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire devant la naïveté de son subordonné.

« Lorsqu'on est au service de Kim Heechul, le mot « pause » n'existe pas mon pauvre Leeteuk. »

Ce fut un Jongwoon dépité, ce soir-là, qui vint sonner à la porte de Ryeowook. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit et le laissa entrer sans lui poser de questions, attendant l'arrivée de Jungsu pour dresser le bilan de la journée. Il était vraiment heureux que ses amis s'impliquent autant dans cette vengeance qui, finalement, n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec eux. D'un autre côté, il ne leur avait pas avoué la totalité de son plan qu'ils auraient sans doute désapprouvé, mais cela se ferait plus tard. De toute façon, ils l'apprendraient bien un jour, bien qu'il doutât qu'ils comprennent le geste qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. En tous les cas il valait mieux pour l'instant qu'ils demeurent dans l'ignorance, il ne voulait pas les impliquer plus encore. Lorsque son meilleur ami arriva enfin, il partit directement s'écrouler sur le canapé rose en soupirant.

« Saleté de Kyuhyun qui me fait travailler comme un forcené, souffla-t-il en se calant plus confortablement dans les coussins tandis que Ryeowook apportait un plateau de boissons et de petits fours.

-Courage hyung. Tu as pu avoir les informations qu'il fallait? »

Jungsu fit un grand sourire dévoilant sa fossette et sortit de sa poche une liasse de papiers.

« J'ai-tout-ce-qu'il-faut, dit-il d'un ton triomphant.

-Oh, génial! Bravo hyung! S'extasia Ryeowook en applaudissant.

-Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, tout n'est pas encore réglé. Il me manque les horaires de garde des deux gros balourds là, Shindong et Kangin. Mais, et toi Jongwoon, comment c'était? »

À l'entente de son nom, le comptable baissa les yeux piteusement et attrapa un petit four pour se donner du courage.

« Je me suis fait jeter…

-Hein, je me serais trompé? S'interrogea tout haut Ryeowook. Pourtant, vu la façon dont il traite les femmes, j'étais persuadé qu'il était gay!

-Tu vois des gays partout Wookie, fit Sungmin en secouant la tête.

-Toi aussi je te signale », lui répondit-il en gonflant les joues.

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Wook? … tu le vois encore?

-Hm, oui » avoua Ryeowook en pinçant les lèvres, conscient qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

Il savait que son meilleur ami allait encore lui faire un grand discours quant à la nécessité d'aller faire un tour chez le docteur Choi, et cela ne manqua pas.

« Tu devrais prendre rendez-vous avec Siwon. Wook, tant qu'il sera là tu ne seras pas guéri.

-De quoi? » Demanda Jongwoon à qui on avait omis de signaler ce léger détail qu'était Sungmin.

Ryeowook balaya l'air de sa main pour signaler que ce n'était pas grave et promit à Jungsu de téléphoner au psychologue dès le lendemain.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, je l'appelle tout de suite » le contra son meilleur ami qui le connaissait trop bien et savait qu'il disait ça uniquement pour le tranquilliser.

Le rendez-vous fut donc pris pour le lendemain soir, lorsque Ryeowook reviendrait de la mission que lui avait assigné Heechul. Jungsu raccrocha enfin son téléphone et ils se regardèrent tous trois un long moment silencieusement.

« C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent.

-Combien de jours encore?

-Deux ou trois, pas plus. Après ce délai, on ne pourra plus écarter Kyuhyun.

-Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Prêts à appliquer le plan à la lettre? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur, gravement.

« Nous allons lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet enfoiré », conclut Leeteuk en se redressant sur le canapé.

Il s'était levé tôt, pressentant les évènements de la journée à venir. Assis sur son lit, il s'employait à nouer les lacets de cuir de sa tunique rouge sang qui tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau d'une manière tout à fait éblouissante lorsque Sungmin entra. Il souriait d'un air tranquille et partit immédiatement s'asseoir près de lui. Ryeowook se remémora son entretien de la veille avec le docteur Choi et eut un petit pincement au cœur. Depuis qu'il avait mis en marche sa vengeance, Sungmin ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, lui prodiguant des conseils à tout va et se révélant d'une utilité remarquable. Il s'était juste effacé le temps de cette fameuse nuit dans le bureau mais Ryeowook savait fort bien que malgré tout il avait été là. Puisqu'il était « lui ». Et à présent, ce « lui » devait retrouver son unité pour son propre bien.

« C'est aujourd'hui alors, hein? Demanda doucement Sungmin.

-Oui…

-Je suis content.

-Je sais. »

Ryeowook acheva son nœud et plongea son regard dans les prunelles sombres de son alter ego. Il se sentait pris d'un sentiment inexplicable qui lui pressait les tripes.

« Fais ça bien.

-Je sais. »

Le sourire de Sungmin s'agrandit encore, laissant voir ses petites dents blanches bien rangées au-dessus desquelles s'élevaient ses jolies joues rebondies.

« Tu… tu vas me manquer, déclara finalement Ryeowook, la voix secouée d'émotions.

-Oh, voyons, ce n'est pas toi qui voulait me tuer il y a quelques temps déjà?

-Je sais, mais… »

Sungmin l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça de toute façon, tu ne crois pas?

-Tu as été un frère pour moi.

-Je suis même plus que ça », rit-il de sa voix claire qui prenait des intonations aigues.

Il se calma doucement, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Il fixait un point invisible qui sembla hors de portée à Ryeowook lorsqu'il tenta de le saisir. Ses traits n'exprimaient plus rien du tout, semblant figés à la manière de ceux d'une statue de cire. Au bout de quelques temps, il se leva doucement et gagna la porte. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et, sans se retourner, éleva la voix.

« Au revoir, Wookie.

-Au revoir, Minnie. »

Il était parti, mais il restait là. Irrémédiablement.

Heechul, de son côté, s'était levé du pied gauche. Il semblait qu'un nuage noir flottait tout autour de sa tête, prévenant quiconque de s'approcher de trop près. Seul son second osa venir à sa rencontre dans l'immense hall de la société Kim, non sans soupirer lourdement. Un Heechul de bonne humeur était déjà insupportable, mais alors un de mauvaise humeur…

« Salut patron.

-Mgnmgnmgn », grommela-t-il en continuant son chemin.

Kyuhyun le suivit, accélérant le pas, et sortit de sa mallette un dossier calé sur un porte document ainsi qu'un stylo.

« Vous avez une réunion d'affaires à dix heures, puis vous déjeunerez en compagnie du patron de la famille Han venu tout exprès de Chine pour passer un accord concernant les « plantes » de Taïwan. Sinon cet après-midi c'est le jour des visites pour rapport officiel de nos différents secteurs, donc vous allez voir passer tous les chefs.

-Génial », s'exclama-t-il ironiquement, agacé.

Son subordonné ne tenait jamais compte de ses mouvements d'humeur, ce qui était à la fois une belle preuve de courage et une jolie démonstration de suicide.

« Te plains pas, si tu finis tôt tu as ta soirée. Et ton cher Wookie revient pile de mission. »

Cette information eut le don de faire naître un micro sourire sur le visage de Heechul qui se frotta doucement les mains.

« Bien bien, nous allons voir comment s'est déroulée cette mise à l'essai… »

Il partit se changer dans son vaste bureau et en ressortit en costard-cravate, les cheveux lâchés avec classe sur ses épaules. Il arborait de belles lunettes de soleil un brin prétentieuses qui lui allaient comme un gant et des chaussures vernies où l'on pouvait presque se regarder tant elles miroitaient. C'était Leeteuk qui l'attendait derrière la porte avec un sourire poli.

« Kyuhyun s'occupe de recevoir les invités dans la salle de réunion. C'est au trente-deuxième étage. déclara-t-il simplement avant d'emboiter le pas à son patron.

-Trente-deuxième étage? Mais cette salle est nulle. Mon petit Kyu s'amollit, à moins qu'on ne reçoive des mecs de seconde zone.

-Nous recevons des banquiers, lut Leeteuk sur son petit carnet.

-Des rapaces, tu m'étonnes. Ça va être bien chiant. »

Son subordonné n'ajouta rien, se contentant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle où il le laissa aux bons soins de Kyuhyun et de la jolie brochette d'hommes d'affaires qui s'y trouvaient. La nouvelle recrue glissa le long des couloirs pour regagner l'ascenseur et enclencher le bouton du vingt-huitième étage. L'une des fantaisies de Heechul était que chaque année, pour son anniversaire, on changeait la salle des coffres d'étage afin qu'elle suivit toujours son âge. Évitant les caméras de surveillance, le jeune homme s'introduisit dans une pièce emplie de documents sur laquelle était marqué « Matériel dangereux, ne pas entrer » après avoir crocheté habilement la serrure.

Vingt-huit étages plus bas, le livreur Yesung se présenta à l'accueil avec cinq tonneaux fort lourds, expliquant qu'il avait oublié de les ranger à leur place.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Wookie achevait sa mission avec succès tandis que les sirènes de police retentissaient à ses côtés.

Heechul passa une journée fort médiocre et ennuyeuse à écouter tous ces malfrats déblatérer leurs inepties, la tête posée dans la main et le coude tout appuyé contre la table. Elle lui sembla durer une éternité lorsqu'enfin le soleil daigna commencer sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Le grand patron sortit alors enfin de sa léthargie et congédia son dernier subordonné avant de s'installer confortablement dans son grand fauteuil, un air satisfait sur le visage. Il était soudain de si bonne humeur qu'il appela Kyuhyun pour lui dire qu'il lui offrait la fin de sa journée. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et abandonna son patron avec un fin sourire, planifiant déjà la surprise qu'il ferait à son petit-ami qui ne devait sûrement pas l'attendre.

Tout se fit calme dans le bureau du cinquantième étage. Lorsque Wookie franchit la porte quelques minutes plus tard, Heechul esquissa un sourire ravi et se leva prestement pour aller l'accueillir.

« Tu es en retard, mon petit Wookie.

-Si peu », lui répondit le jeune homme avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres minces.

Heechul l'entoura de ses bras et vint cueillir sa bouche avec passion, glissant ses mains le long de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Tu m'as manqué, lui susurra-t-il lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser.

-Il fallait bien que j'assure, hm? »

Il lui tendit le rapport de mission favorable mais son patron n'en avait rien à faire à cet instant précis et il le balança négligemment sur le bureau derrière lui.

« Parfait, tu es parfait. »

Tout en parlant, il le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que le dos de Wookie rencontre le mur. Plongeant ses lèvres dans le cou délicat, il s'appliqua à le dévorer de baisers, mu par un désir qui n'avait fait que monter au fur et à mesure de cette journée mortellement ennuyante. La main de son amant se perdit dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il penchait doucement la tête de côté, s'abandonnant à ses attentions. Vraiment, d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Heechul ne se rappelait pas d'une personne qui lui aie fait tourner la tête à ce point. Pourtant, plus il parcourait ce corps de ses longs doigts et plus il lui semblait familier, comme si il l'eût connu depuis toujours et que pourtant il lui provoquât une surprise sans cesse renouvelée. C'était un sentiment si fort et si étrange que le grand patron s'y sentait vaguement noyé, perdu dans une immensité de désir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

« Heechul…

-Hm?

-M'aimes-tu, Kim Heechul? »

Surpris par ces paroles, il releva la tête vers son amant, considérant longuement son visage, y cherchant un quelconque signe qui lui permettrait de comprendre le sens de cette question.

« M'aimes-tu? » répéta le jeune homme, dardant ses yeux sombres sur les siens.

L'aimait-il? Heechul n'avait jamais aimé personne, excepté sa mère et sa grand-mère mais il s'agissait d'amour familial. Il n'en avait pour ainsi dire aucune idée, mais cette phrase lui rappelait quelque chose, comme si elle eut fait écho à une autre prononcée antérieurement qui ne voulait pas lui revenir à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi parler de ces choses futiles? L'amour ça va, ça vient, quelle importance? Le plaisir, lui, est bien plus constant. »

Il lui offrit un sourire avant de recommencer ses attouchements, glissant ses mains sous le haut dissimulateur. Wookie se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, facilitant son entreprise. Il allait également repartir à l'assaut du cou lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son estomac. C'était dur, froid, cylindrique. Heechul, habitué, reconnut immédiatement l'arme à feu et baissa un regard ahuri sur le petit revolver qui se tenait entre les paumes de Wookie. Celui-ci le descendit immédiatement sur sa cuisse et tira un coup sec et silencieux qui fit s'effondrer Heechul de douleur. Il rencontra le sol dur en poussant un cri, reculant autant que sa force le pouvait, se trainant lamentablement en arrière. D'une voix calme, si calme qu'elle lui en donna des frissons d'effroi, le jeune homme qui venait de tirer parla.

« Wookie, ça ne te dit rien, vraiment rien? Tu me déçois, Kim Heechul. Quoique tu ne puisses pas me décevoir plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Cette balle-ci c'est pour m'avoir violé, ce jour-là, dans ta minable petite cuisine. »

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux écarquillés de Heechul qui ouvrit la bouche en poussant un gémissement.

« Wookie. Wook. Ryeo… wook. Putain.

-Oh, bravo. »

Il pointa l'arme sur son autre jambe et le coup de feu gifla l'air avant que la balle n'atteigne la chair dans un nouveau hurlement de douleur.

« Celui-là, c'est pour m'avoir séquestré. »

La voix était de glace et semblait balancer à elle seule des milliers d'épines empoisonnées. Cette fois, son bras s'éleva en tremblant et visa le cœur.

« Et cette balle-là, celle-là, c'est pour avoir joué avec mes sentiments…

-Non! Attends! Heechul avait mis son bras en avant tandis qu'il se contorsionnait, cherchant une ultime façon de se protéger. Laisse-moi… t'expliquer. Je t'en prie… je t'en prie… »

Les larmes avaient commencé à poindre de ses yeux agrandis par la terreur.

« Quelles explications peux-tu bien me fournir? Quelle justification est-il possible d'apporter à un tel comportement? » s'emporta Ryeowook, la voix vibrante de toute la haine contenue tout ce temps, à un tel point qu'il semblait sur le point d'imploser.

Rassemblant tous ses esprits malgré le sang qui s'écoulait à présent de ses deux jambes en flaques carmin sur le sol du bureau, Heechul tenta de chercher la meilleure façon de lui dire la vérité. Il avait peu de temps et la moindre phrase mal interprétée lui serait fatale, il le savait.

« Je n'ai… jamais voulu te faire tout ce mal. Je ne le nierai pas, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai songé à faire de toi qu'une conquête de plus. Par contre! »

Il reprit sa respiration, inspirant longuement.

« Jamais je ne t'aurais forcé. Tout ce que tu as traversé, toutes ces idées morbides que l'on t'a… que j'ai été obligé de tester sur toi, je ne l'ai pas voulu. »

Il marqua une pause encore, crissant des dents en tentant de contenir la douleur qui s'épanchait en trainées rougeoyantes.

« Mon père t'a tout de suite remarqué. C'est un sale pervers, il était à la recherche d'une nouvelle forme de perversion encore… il a voulu se foutre de moi et de mon homosexualité. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, guettant les réactions de Ryeowook mais celui-ci demeurait figé, l'arme visant toujours son cœur inflexiblement.

« Il m'a fait chanter, il m'a menacé. Dans cette cuisine, il y avait des caméras partout. Et lorsqu'il s'est lassé de ce jeu… »

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

« Il m'a… demandé… de ramener… des amis à lui. Oh, je suis désolé Ryeowook, tellement désolé…

-Ta gueule. »

Les traits déformés de colère, il en était méconnaissable. Pourtant, au fond de ses pupilles tempétueuses, une infinie tristesse se détachait, sorte de résignation emplie de douleur et de souffrance. Comme une mer déchainée dont l'écume ne peut plus s'empêcher de se répandre sur la sable doré.

« Il t'a forcé, bien. Je le conçois, je l'accepte. Mais ose me dire, en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu n'as pas pris de plaisir, ce jour-là, tous ces jours suivants, lorsque je n'étais plus qu'un objet à faire ce que bon te semblait. Ose lever ton regard cruel et te confronter à moi, que tu as souillé!

-Ryeo…wook… je suis dé…

-Désolé, désolé? Il n'y aura jamais suffisamment de désolé pour réparer ça! Jamais! »

Il s'interrompit, la poitrine soulevée de violents soubresauts. Un sourire fou éclaira enfin son visage, le temps d'un cout instant.

« Sache une chose, Kim Heechul, une seule. Aujourd'hui, à cet instant, toute ton organisation est aux mains de la police. Cinq tonneaux prêts à exploser réduiront ton empire en miettes. Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal, « Chul », j'y veillerai personnellement. Ce temps-là est _terminé_. »

Un dernier coup stria l'air dans le bureau éphémère, répandant son souffle glacé une dernière fois.

Il court, il court, il court, il court si vite que sa vision en est troublée, fondant le paysage en un tout flou. Il ne pense plus qu'à la vitesse, qu'à son cœur qui bat à ses tempes avec force, à lui en exploser sa cage thoracique dont il ressent toute la faiblesse à cet instant. Il ne sait comment il arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre mais l'odeur de poudre et de sang qui lui brûle les narines le lui rappelle bientôt. Il y a tant de choses qu'il a oubliées. Tant de choses qu'il aimerait ne jamais se rappeler, aussi. Il n'ose pas regarder en arrière alors que le vent lui frappe le visage avec violence, sa force décuplée par la vitesse prise. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Non, il ne peut plus.

Et pourtant… il faudra bien que tout cela cesse.

**EPILOGUE**

Si vous prenez un petit chemin de campagne qui s'enfonce dans les prairies verdoyantes aux environs de Busan, vous trouverez, au bout de l'allée, un centre de rétablissement fort réputé dans la région. La vue y est superbe de tous côtés, laissant voir de vertes étendues partout où l'œil peut se poser, entrecoupées de douces forêts. Tout y est paisible et calme. Kyuhyun, assis au volant de sa voiture, s'y dirigeait en ce beau jour de mai accompagné de son adorable petit-ami qui somnolait, la tête posée contre la vitre. Assez peu porté sur la contemplation des paysages, il se concentrait sur la petite route champêtre ponctuée de bosses, attendant de voir apparaître au détour du chemin le bâtiment blanc. Lorsqu'il émergea à l'horizon, il aperçut deux ombres sur le balcon qui semblaient observer l'univers environnant. Il se gara dans le parking et son compagnon émergea de son demi-sommeil, lui souriant tendrement.

« Désolé de t'avoir amené ici…

-Ce n'est pas grave Kyu, je suis content d'être venu avec toi. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et il sortirent de la voiture avant de se prendre la main. L'infirmière à l'accueil les informa que le patient Kim Heechul se trouvait sur la terrasse où ils se rendirent par les escaliers extérieurs. L'ancien patron qui avait dominé autrefois Séoul se trouvait bel et bien là, installé dans son fauteuil roulant qui ne le quittait plus. Derrière lui, tenant les poignées de son siège en s'y appuyant légèrement, Ryeowook semblait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille lorsqu'il aperçut les deux tourtereaux qui s'approchaient, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Heechul tourna le regard dans la même direction et un pâle sourire vint se former sur son visage.

« Kyu, ça fait plaisir! Et regardez-moi qui tu nous amènes, en plus! Depuis le temps que je te demande de le ramener, ton mystérieux copain. Tu n'as plus peur que je te le pique, hm? Lança-t-il, moqueur.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Heechul, l'ignora Kyuhyun, et bonjour Ryeowook.

-Euh, b-bonjour », balbutia ce dernier, les yeux fixés sur la quatrième personne qui se trouvait là.

Ce dernier intercepta son regard et lui sourit gentiment en tendant une main polie.

« Enchanté, je suis Lee Sungmin.

-Oui… »

Il serra sa main prudemment, comme si elle allait se briser et disparaître dans l'instant.

« On… on ne se serait pas déjà vu? » risqua-t-il finalement d'une petite voix.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant attentivement tandis que Kyuhyun avait reporté son attention sur leur discussion après avoir donné quelques nouvelles de Séoul à son ancien patron. Ce fut lui qui lui répondit.

« À l'époque où tu es apparu pour la première fois dans la vie de Heechul, Min était serveur dans la boîte de nuit de monsieur Kim. Comme Heechul passait son temps avec toi, pour passer le temps nous avons beaucoup discuté. Tu as sûrement dû le croiser à ce moment-là. »

Ryeowook hocha doucement la tête, encore troublé par cette vision qui lui avait semblé totalement surréaliste.

« Ça fait longtemps vous deux, alors.

-Et tu as réussi à me le cacher tout ce temps mon petit Kyu? Décidemment, quel vilain coquin tu es.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'avais pris sous ton aile, hyung. »

Heechul fut si surpris de cette marque d'affection et de politesse que lui témoignait son ancien subordonné pour la première fois qu'il en resta bouche bée d'émotion. Ryeowook quant à lui réfléchissait à cela. Il était possible que, ce visage étant revenu souvent dans son paysage sans qu'il l'aie vraiment vu, son cerveau s'en soit imprégné sans s'en rendre compte… mais comment avait-il pu connaître son nom? Puis, il se rappela que les serveurs de la boîte de nuit arboraient de petites étiquettes avec leur identité et tout fut presque clair dans son esprit.

« Et sinon, ça va vous deux? Demanda Kyuhyun d'un air mutin.

-Quel « nous deux »? » Répliqua Ryeowook d'une voix acerbe.

Heechul, lui, se contenta de sourire presque timidement en reportant son regard sur le paysage. Il préféra ne pas mentionner les nuits dans la chambre de l'établissement où Ryeowook avait fini par carrément emménager avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment si le jeune homme lui avait pardonné, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. À vrai dire, il ne s'étaient tout simplement rien dit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé du coma où il avait été plongé après avoir vu la balle venir se figer dans le sol à quelques centimètres de son épaule. Les seules fois où il entendait sa douce voix il s'agissait d'explications purement techniques, comme l'heure du repas ou autres petits détails insignifiants. Le plus important, ce qui se déroulait au fond de son cœur, était tu comme un secret jalousement gardé. Heechul n'avait pu se résoudre à le lui demander de vive voix et le contemplait du fauteuil où il était à présent condamné à vivre comme si il s'agissait d'une extension de son corps, muet pour la première fois. Il n'aurait su dire, encore, si il l'aimait autant que l'on décrit l'Amour avec un grand A dans les livres. Il était beau mais si fragile. Il était si froid et si chaud à la fois. Il lui avait tiré dessus. Il était là, près de lui, cherchant peut-être quelque chose, mais quoi?

Kyuhyun et Sungmin passèrent le reste de l'après-midi avec eux, égayant cette jolie journée de printemps de leur présence douce. Ils formaient un beau couple, des amoureux comme ils ne le seraient jamais. Il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour eux. Ou trop tôt, peut-être? Lorsque les deux hommes prirent congé et disparurent main dans la main, vision pleine d'harmonie qui se dissimula à leur regard une fois qu'ils eurent passé l'enceinte de la maison de repos, Ryeowook et Heechul se retrouvèrent seuls. Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme attrapa les poignées du fauteuil et les dirigea vers la chambre.

« Poste-moi près de la fenêtre » lui demanda le convalescent.

Ils restèrent dans le silence du soir tandis que l'ancien malfrat regardait tomber le soleil dans l'atmosphère sanglante du ciel.

« Wookie? » Risqua-t-il enfin, brisant le silence.

Ryeowook releva la tête d'une lettre de Jungsu qu'il avait sous la main, surpris qu'il l'appelle par ce nom, lui qui n'avait pas osé le prononcer depuis son réveil.

« J'aurais une question. Une seule. Tu y répondrais? »

Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens et leurs regards se rencontrèrent franchement, sans détour. Plus de mensonges, c'était leur promesse muette.

« Que recherche-tu en restant à mes côtés? »

La figure de Ryeowook s'adoucit alors qu'un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, empli d'un calme et d'une tristesse lancinante qui frappa le cœur de Heechul de plein fouet. Il contempla ce visage sur lequel se projetait l'astre couchant, se nourrissant de cette vision comme si c'était la dernière qu'il puisse avoir. Le silence fut long, très long, pourtant Ryeowook ne paraissait pas réfléchir, les yeux toujours fixés sur celui qui avait tour à tour été son premier amour, son violeur, l'objet de sa haine, son amant… et aujourd'hui, qu'était-il?

« Ce que je recherche, Chul… » commença-t-il d'une voix si basse que Heechul dut tendre l'oreille, se penchant en avant.

Son visage devint plus sérieux, ses traits empruntant la gravité d'un aveu qui aurait été trop longtemps un fardeau, et il semblât que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur emprunte de bienveillance.

« Je cherche à pardonner. »

Ils continuèrent à se fixer.

« Je t'aime. » lui répondit-il.


End file.
